Diários do Nosso Amor
by Dark Lady Lau
Summary: Hermione escreve um diário a contar o seu último ano em Hogwarts depois da guerra terminar. Draco decidiu escrever um caderno contando todos os pensamentos que mais ninguém pode saber. Em ambos os cadernos está expresso o desejo que eles sentem pelo out
1. Chapter 1

___**Diário de Hermione**_

_Querido diário,_

_Hoje é dia 1 de Setembro e vou voltar para Hogwarts, o meu último ano lá. Depois de toda aquela confusão do ano anterior com a guerra a McGonagall decidiu que seria melhor todos os alunos repetirem o ano, e eu sinceramente achei uma excelente ideia._

_Neste momento estou sentada no Expresso de Hogwarts com o Ron ao meu lado (é nós ainda namoramos) e a Ginny e o Harry (completamente alheios ao que os rodeia) sentados à minha frente._

_Ainda não sei bem porque comecei a escrever um diário mas acho que preciso preservar todos os momentos deste último ano em algum lugar que não seja a minha memória, assim mais tarde será mais fácil recordar. Poderia ter escolhido antes um pensatório e uns frasquinhos para guardar lá as minhas memórias mas além disso ser muito caro é muito mais fácil de alguém ver, ao menos um caderno posso esconde-lo em qualquer lugar ou até enfeitiça-lo para que só abra comigo._

_Já estamos quase a meio caminho de Hogwarts e eu estou realmente ansiosa. Decidi que é melhor dar uma volta pelo Expresso para ver como os alunos do primeiro ano se estou a comportar (sim porque eu continuo a ser monitora). Então até já._

«»«»«»«»«»

- Ron, vens comigo? – Perguntou Hermione depois de ter guardado o seu diário dentro da mochila.

- Ir onde? – Perguntou Ron sonolento, ainda recostado no banco.

- Fazer a ronda, Ron. Tu também és monitor não te esqueças. – Hermione levantou-se e cruzou os braços olhando para Ron que nem sequer se mexia.

- Por favor Hermione, ainda nem sequer chegamos a Hogwarts. – Disse ele voltando a fechar os olhos e ajeitando-se melhor no banco.

Hermione resmungou algo inaudível e saiu do compartimento sem olhar novamente para o namorado. Era sempre assim, Ron nunca cumpria com as suas responsabilidades de monitor "e com as de namorado", completou Hermione em pensamento. Ela ia distraidamente pelo corredor que nem reparou num grupo de alunos do primeiro ano que passou a correr esbarrando nela fazendo-a cair de traseiro no chão.

- Hey tenham mais cuidado. – Resmungou ela tentando levantar-se mas tendo um pouco de dificuldade já que a saia e o manto do uniforme não ajudavam muito.

- Parece que encontraste o teu lugar Granger. – Disse uma voz fria à frente dela.

Hermione continuava no chão e levantou a cabeça para olhar o dono da voz, não que ela precisasse disso afinal sete anos já eram suficientes para ela saber que aquela voz pertencia ao loiro mais idiota de Slytherin.

- Não me irrites Malfoy.

Ela tentou mais uma vez levantar-se mas quando o fez pisou na ponta do manto o que a fez tropeçar e voltar a cair. Hermione fechou os olhos à espera de mais uma queda, desta vez de nariz no chão mas o que ela sentiu não foi dor nenhuma, muito pelo contrário. Ela olhou para cima vendo o rosto de Malfoy muito próximo do dela e sem que ela percebesse corou.

- Obrigada. – Murmurou ela tentando afastar-se dele.

- Não agradeças. – Disse ele no seu tom frio soltando-a.

Malfoy apenas virou costas e foi embora. Amaldiçoava-se mentalmente por tê-la ajudado mas agora não havia nada a fazer. Hermione permaneceu no mesmo local até ver o loiro desaparecer num compartimento mais ao fundo e então decidiu voltar para junto de Ron. Quando lá chegou viu que ele estava a dormir e Harry e Ginny já nem sequer estavam lá, provavelmente tinham ido ter com mais alguns amigos num outro compartimento.

«»«»«»«»«»

_Querido diário,_

_Voltei da minha monotoria. Não que eu realmente tivesse feito alguma coisa, afinal estava mais concentrada nos meus pensamentos em relação aos deveres de namorado não cumpridos pelo Ron. Estava tão distraída que nem tive tempo de me segurar quando um bando de alunos do primeiro ano passou por mim a correr atirando-me com tudo para o chão (ainda agora me dói o traseiro por causa da queda)._

_O mais estranho aconteceu a seguir. Quando eu estava a tentar levantar-me apareceu a fuinha loira do Malfoy e claro que me irritou logo (como sempre é claro, só a presença dele me irrita). Mas o mais estranho não foi o loiro oxigenado aparecer, o mais estranho foi quando eu me ia tentar levantar novamente e pisei o meu manto, já me preparava para cair de nariz no chão quando sinto uns braços me agarrarem (meu Deus ainda agora só de me lembrar naqueles braços musculados á volta do meu corpo me dá arrepios… Ok isto definitivamente ninguém pode ler)._

_É esquisito mas nem quando o Ron me abraça eu fico assim (e devo salientar que o Ron é o meu namorado, não esqueçam isso), mas estar assim tão próximo do Malfoy fez-me ter pensamentos impróprios, tão impróprios que nem me atrevo a escrever aqui._

_O melhor é eu guardar este diário muito bem não vá ele cair em mãos alheias. Estamos quase a chegar a Hogwarts é melhor eu acordar o Ron (que por acaso só agora reparei como ele ronca, credo pensar na fuinha loira deixou-me completamente alheia ao meu namorado, não me posso esquecer que o Ron é meu namorado, acho que vou ter de estar sempre a salientar isso aqui)._

_Bem diário vou indo agora, até depois._

«»«»«»«»«»

Hermione guardou o diário dentro da mochila novamente, tendo o cuidado de se certificar de que ficava bem guardado. Em seguida começou a abanar Ron que se encontrava profundamente adormecido e por isso demorou bastante tempo para acordar. Depois ambos saíram do Expresso procurando pelos amigos para que fossem todos juntos jantar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Diário de Draco**

_Eu recuso-me terminantemente a chamar este estúpido caderno de diário (coisa mais gay), isto é apenas um caderno idiota onde eu escrevo o que não posso contar a mais ninguém. Afinal se eu contasse a alguém o que neste momento estou a pensar acho (ou melhor tenho a certeza) que me internariam em São Mungo e nunca mais saia de lá. _

_E agora perguntas (estupidez o caderno a fazer perguntas, enfim)… Afinal em que estás a pensar? E eu respondo… Na Granger. Esse não é um bom motivo para ser internado? É claro que é, até eu não tenho dúvidas disso. E ninguém teria dúvidas de que estou a ficar maluco se soubessem o conteúdo dos meus pensamentos (como se ter aquela pessoa no centro dos meus pensamentos já não fosse péssimo)._

_Ainda para mais agora que estou aqui deitado na minha cama em Slytherin é que esses pensamentos não me saem da cabeça. Não me achem um pervertido, afinal sou homem e aquela Granger… Meus Deus quando é que ela ficou assim? Aquelas pernas, aqueles lábios, aquela cintura fina… Tudo… Tudo na Granger me estava a deixar louco. E todos estes pensamentos porquê? Simples porque eu tive a infeliz ideia (ou melhor o meu corpo teve a infeliz ideia) de agarrar a Granger para que ela não caísse de nariz no chão… Resultado? O perfume dela não me sai da cabeça (e se fosse só o perfume)._

_Ahhhhhhhhh (tentativa inútil de tentar simular um berro neste caderno idiota). Eu preciso é de um banho, um banho bem gelado._

«»«»«»«»«»

Draco levantou-se da cama e escondeu o seu caderno debaixo do colchão, não sem antes lhe colocar um feitiço para que ninguém o abrisse. Tirou a camisa já meia aberta e as calças seguindo para o wc apenas de cueca. Entrou fechando a porta atrás de si e por instantes olhou-se ao espelho.

- Ah eu não acredito nisto. – Resmungou ele para si próprio olhando para a cueca.

O loiro tirou a única peça e roupa que faltava entrando na banheira. Ligou o chuveiro arrepiando-se com a água fria que escorria pelo seu corpo, mas parecia que nada adiantava, a Granger não saia dos seus pensamentos. Draco deixou-se ficar mais alguns minutos em baixo da água até que começou a sentir um pouco de frio. Desligou o chuveiro e pegou na toalha para se secar. Saiu para o quarto onde vestiu uma cueca e de seguida, ainda com os cabelos molhados deitou-se na cama.

Draco deu voltas e mais voltas na cama mas não conseguia adormecer. A sua imaginação já ia a mil e não o deixava dormir. Desistiu e por isso procurou o seu caderno debaixo do colchão e começou mais uma vez a escrever.

«»«»«»«»«»

_Raios aquela Gryffindor idiota não me sai da cabeça e ainda para mais faz-me ter pensamentos que não devia ter (quer dizer todo o homem tem mas não devia ter pensamentos destes com ela). Mas porque raio é que eu estou a ter pensamentos eróticos com a Granger? Por favor alguém que me interne antes que eu faça algum disparate (e com isto quero dizer: deixar de pensar e partir para a acção)._

_O melhor é mesmo eu tentar dormir, acho que ainda tenho ali um pouco da poção de sono sem sonhos que usei este verão (para apagar certas coisas horríveis na minha mente durante a noite, e com coisas horríveis quero dizer: guerra). Adeusinho._

«»«»«»«»«»

Draco fechou o caderno e depois de o colocar sobre um feitiço voltou a coloca-lo debaixo do colchão. Levantou-se e foi até à sua mala buscar a poção. Não precisou de a beber toda, bebeu apenas o suficiente para conseguir adormecer. Em seguida voltou a deitar-se e não demorou muito para adormecer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Diário de Hermione**

As sensações que aquelas mãos que passeavam pelo seu corpo causavam eram únicas. Apenas com um simples toque o seu corpo se arrepiava todo e ela não continha um gemido baixo. As roupas ela não sabia onde estavam e naquele momento também não interessavam. O toque daquelas mãos gélidas faziam a sua sanidade ir para o espaço, ela não sabia mais o que pensar, aliás não conseguia mais pensar. Os beijos eram exigentes fazendo-a ficar sem fôlego e aquilo deixava-a mais excitada.

Hermione experimentou uma nova sensação quando a língua quente dele tocou num dos seus seios, lambendo-o, fazendo Hermione gemer mais ainda. Enquanto ele lambia e chupava um seio apalpava o outro com a mão enquanto a outra deslizava pelo corpo de Hermione parando apenas na sua intimidade já molhada.

Ela arqueou as costas quando sentiu um dedo penetrar na sua cavidade húmida fazendo-a sentir um pouco de dor, afinal era virgem. Mas logo a pequena pontada passou dando lugar ao prazer quando ele começou a meter e tirar o dedo devagar. Hermione não conseguiu impedir um gemido alto quando sentiu a língua quente dele no seu clítoris estimulando-a ainda mais. Não demorou muito para que ela chegasse ao seu primeiro orgasmo gemendo o nome de quem lhe dava prazer.

- Draco.

Hermione acordou sobressaltada sentando-se na cama com a respiração ofegante olhando para os lados e percebendo que estava no seu quarto em Gryffindor, tudo tinha sido um sonho. Ela olhou para os lados percebendo que as suas companheiras de quarto ainda dormiam e em seguida olhou para o relógio que marcava seis horas da manhã, ainda tinha mais uma hora para estar na cama. Ela tentou voltar a dormir mais um pouco mas as imagens daquele sonho não lhe saiam da cabeça, então decidiu escrever um pouco no seu diário.

«»«»«»«»«»

_Querido diário,_

_Nem imaginas o sonho que tive agora. Não é que o sonho fosse mau, não era com certeza, mas esses sonhos costumam-se ter com o namorado e não com uma fuinha loira (tradução: Draco Malfoy… É que alguém poderia pensar asneira, não que eu vá dar isto para alguém ler mas mesmo assim)._

_Nunca tinha tido um sonho tão erótico, ainda para mais com alguém que me irrita tanto. E agora como é que eu poderia olhar para ele? Porque eu tenho a certeza que vou corar (quer dizer virar um pimentão) quando ele olhar para mim ou se aproximar. Ok está decidido… Tenho de me manter afastada dele. Tem mesmo de ser._

_Raios, não era mais fácil se eu sonhasse com o Ron (pode não parecer mas ele continua a ser meu namorado). Pelo menos eu tinha sonhado com ele e eu num momento de amor, já que o idiota não avança mais além de uns beijos (que agora até estão a ficar escassos). Ah não fiquem a pensar que sou uma pervertida mas sou mulher oras, tenho as minhas necessidades._

_Começo a ouvir as outras a acordar, é melhor ir tomar um banho antes que o wc fique congestionado por elas. Fui._

«»«»«»«»«»

Hermione guardou o seu diário debaixo do colchão, não sem antes claro colocar um feitiço protector nele. Pegou no seu uniforme e na sua bolsa dos produtos de higiene e correu para o wc antes que alguém se adiantasse. Enquanto tirava a roupa deixava a água aquecer, odiava água fria, mesmo que precisasse e esse era um desses momentos. Quando baixou a calcinha notou o quanto estava molhada.

- Ai meu Deus. Foi apenas um sonho e eu estou assim, nem quero pensar se fosse real. – Pensou ela enquanto entrava na banheira e ligava o chuveiro.

Não foi um banho demorado, mesmo que quisesse não poderia ser, as suas colegas de quarto já estavam a bater na porta para a apressar. Hermione desligou o chuveiro e pegou na toalha para se secar. Vestiu-se e decidiu prender o cabelo de modo desleixado ficando algumas madeixas soltas em volta da face. Arrumou todas as suas coisas e saiu para o quarto deixando que outra tomasse banho.

Hermione pegou na mochila, já pronta do dia anterior, e e depois de colocar lá dentro o seu diário saiu para o salão comum para depois descer para o salão principal. Quando desceu as escadas viu que Ron a esperava numa poltrona próxima da lareira, então foi até ele.

- Bom dia Ron. – Disse ela quando se aproximou dele.

- Bom dia. – Respondeu ele olhando-a.

Ron levantou-se beijando os lábios da morena, ela correspondeu ao beijo mas sentiu que algo não estava bem, não eram aqueles lábios que ela desejava beijar, não eram aqueles braços que ela queria em volta do seu corpo. Ela afastou-se delicadamente, não queria que ele percebesse nada. Teria de dar um jeito nisso o quanto antes, não podia ficar com aquelas imagens para sempre na sua memória.


	4. Chapter 4

**Diário de Draco**

Draco já se encontrava na mesa de Slytherin no salão principal. Aquela tinha sido uma noite bem dormida e ele sentia-se óptimo para o primeiro dia de aulas. Os restantes alunos começaram a entrar e no meio deles estava a rapariga dos seus pensamentos. Ele observou-a por breves instantes e conseguiu notar que ela parecia tensa enquanto segurava a mão do ruivo ao seu lado. Enquanto a observava notou que ela olhou na sua direcção mas logo desviou o olhar corando.

- Estranho. – Pensou para consigo. – O que será que ela tem? Ah quem se importa.

Draco repreendeu-se mentalmente por ter pensado aquilo e começou a comer a torrada que tinha no prato à sua frente. O resto da refeição pareceu correr tranquilamente, ou teria corrido se Pansy Parkinson não estivesse sempre agarrada ao braço de Draco. Assim que terminou de comer levantou-se da mesa saindo do salão principal em direcção à sala de Transfiguração. McGonagall apesar de ser a directora da escola decidiu continuar a dar aulas e continuava também a ser a directora de Gryffindor.

Não demorou muito para que mais alunos chegassem àquele corredor e um desses alunos era Granger o que deixou Draco um pouco irritado. Olhou a morena pelo canto do olho, ela parecia mais estranha que o normal. Reparou que mais uma vez ela olhou na sua direcção mas que desviou o olhar corada. Aquilo estava-o a deixar curioso, afinal porque é que ela corava tanto?

McGonagall logo abriu a porta dando passagem para que os alunos entrassem. Draco escolheu uma mesa no fundo da sala, queria ficar sozinho e também observar a dona dos seus pensamentos. Ele pegou no caderno que tinha guardado na mochila, desfazendo o feitiço e logo começou a escrever.

«»«»«»«»«»

_A Granger está estranha, não que ela não seja estranho de natureza mas hoje está mais ainda. Apanhei-a duas vezes a olhar para mim e das duas vezes desviou o olhar, claro que isso não é estranho, o estranho é que ela corou, ou melhor virou quase um pimentão. O que se passa com aquele Gryffindor? Mulheres, nunca as hei-de compreender._

_Olhei agora para a frente e apanhei mais uma vez a Granger a olhar para mim e corar. Estou cada vez mais curioso para saber o que ela está a pensar porque para corar daquela forma coisa boa não deve ser._

_Ah não… Acho que se fez luz na minha cabeça. Não me digam que a Granger anda a sonhar comigo? E para corar sempre que olha para mim, sonho bom não deve ser (quer dizer até pode ser bom mas eu não quero saber pormenores, ou quero?). Agora é que eu tenho de descobrir, tem mesmo de ser._

_E antes que me esqueça de referir… Eu folheei as poucas páginas deste caderno idiota (continuo a achar diário muito gay) e descobri que escrevi ali um "adeusinho" ridículo. Por favor não me culpem… Têm de perceber a situação em que eu estava, tinha acabado de tomar um banho gelado para esfriar as ideias mas isso não deu muito resultado, logo eu não estava no meu perfeito juízo. E que fique bem claro, EU NÃO SOU GAY._

«»«»«»«»«»

Draco fechou o caderno e começou a prestar atenção na aula. Percebeu que McGonagall pretendia mandar fazer um trabalho em duplas e para maior irritação as duplas seriam de um aluno de cada equipa, isto é, um Slytherin junto com um Gryffindor. Ele ficou atento às duplas que McGonagall organizava e arregalou os olhos de surpresa quando percebeu que a sua dupla seria nada mais, nada menos do que a Granger.

O seu espanto logo passou dando lugar a uma certa alegria. Assim seria mais fácil obter as informações que queria dela. Afinal ele estava muito curioso para saber o motivo dela corar tanto.

«»«»«»«»«»

_Isto está a correr melhor do que eu pensava. Neste momento a Granger está sentada aqui ao meu lado, ainda continuamos na sala de aula mas a McGonagall quer que as duplas se sentem já juntas. Estranho é a Granger estar tão afastada, eu acho que se a mesa tivesse uns dois metros ela estaria lá na ponta, dois metros longe de mim. Chega até a ser divertido porque sempre que eu me mexo um pouco na cadeira ela fica tensa e quase cai da cadeira dela para se tentar afastar. Se eu achava que a Granger era estranha, isto agora superou qualquer coisa._

_Ela neste momento está a olhar para mim, deve estar a pensar que eu não reparo nisso. Acho que vou tentar irrita-la um pouquinho, esta aula está a ser muito chata._

«»«»«»«»«»

- Porque estás a olhar para mim? – Perguntou Draco olhando para ela enquanto fechava o caderno.

- Na…Nada. – Gaguejou ela sem olhar para ele.

- Se não é nada porque estavas a olhar para mim e agora estás corada? – Perguntou ele com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

- Eu não estou corada. – Respondeu ela virando a cara para o lado.

Ele ficou uns segundos em silêncio apenas olhando para ela. Definitivamente ela estava corada, não tinha como negar, e isso fê-lo sorrir.

- Então olha para mim. – Disse ele levando a mão ao rosto dela fazendo-a encara-lo.

Ela estremeceu ao toque dos dedos gelados dele e sentiu a face escaldar ainda mais. Quando ele a forçou a virar o rosto para na sua direcção ela não conseguiu olha-lo nos olhos, as imagens do seu sonho surgiram na sua mente.

- Olha para mim. – Repetiu ele forçando mais ainda o rosto da jovem na sua direcção.

Hermione não teve hipótese senão olhar para os olhos azuis acinzentados dele o que fez as imagens passarem mais rapidamente na sua mente tornando a face da jovem mais vermelha. Draco olhava-a nos olhos e usando os seus ensinamentos em Legilimância invadiu a mente da Gryffindor, ele só não esperava ver o que viu.

- Não acredito que andas a ter esses sonhos comigo. – Disse ele com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

Hermione afastou-se bruscamente e a sua face ficou completamente vermelha e a escaldar. Ele não devia saber daquilo, não era justo ele ter invadido a sua mente sem autorização. Draco ia dizer mais alguma coisa mas foi interrompido pelo sinal que anunciava o final da aula. Hermione arrumou as suas coisas com pressa e saiu quase a correr da sala, sentia-se envergonhada por Draco ter visto os seus pensamentos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Diário de Hermione**

_Querido diário,_

_Passei agora a maior vergonha da minha vida. Draco Malfoy, a fuinha loira oxigenada, viu os meus pensamentos usando Legilimância. Eu estava pouco me importando se os pensamentos que ele tivesse visto fosse de eu a mata-lo, mas não, ele tinha logo de ver as imagens do meu sonho, daquele sonho extremamente erótico que eu tive esta noite. E agora como é que eu vou olhar para ele? Ainda para mais temos um trabalho de Transfiguração para fazer._

_Bem… Agora é melhor eu sair desta sala vazia e ir para a aula de poções (tenho até um pouco de pena de não ser mais o Snape a dar essa aula porque acho que o preferia a ele do que ao Horace "Barrigudo" Slughorn)._

«»«»«»«»«»

Hermione guardou o diário na mochila e correu pelo corredor para não chegar atrasada à aula. Quando chegou perto da sala de poções parou de correr ao ver que os alunos ainda estavam a entrar. Foi em direcção à mesa de Ron para se sentar com ele como era costume e começou a tirar todo o material para fora.

Aquela aula estava a ser muito teórica o que era mau pois deixava a mente de Hermione divagar por locais não apropriados. Para ela a aula pareceu demorar eternidades para terminar e quando estava quase a meio um pequeno papel voou magicamente na sua direcção pousando à sua frente. Ela pegou no papel e escondeu-o debaixo da mesa tentando que Ron não o visse, depois olhou à sua volta vendo Malfoy com um sorrisinho malicioso nos lábios. Hermione desviou o olhar novamente corada e decidiu ler o que estava escrito no papel.

Hoje depois do jantar na biblioteca para arrumar com o trabalho de Transfiguração. E já agora… Não penses muito em mim.

Hermione amaçou o papel irritada. No início pensou em não fazer o que ele mandava, isto é, não ir à biblioteca, mas depois a obrigação do trabalho falou mais alto e ela decidiu que iria. Pegou no papel virando-o ao contrário e escrevendo no verso apenas um "Ok" enviou de volta para ele.

- Finalmente a aula terminou. – Pensou Hermione quando, passados minutos intermináveis, ouviu o sinal de saída.

Esperou por Ron e Harry e seguiram os três para o salão principal para almoçarem. Depois do almoço as aulas pareceram passar num abrir e fechar de olhos o que deixava Hermione bastante nervosa. Depois do jantar decidiu passar pelo quarto para deixar lá o seu diário, não confiava no Malfoy muito perto de algo tão importante como o diário. Depois disso ficou ainda um pouco na salão comum junto com Ron, ela tinha decidido dar mais atenção ao namorado, era o melhor.

Meia hora depois Hermione saiu da salão comum para a biblioteca. Ron tentou protestar, afinal ela iria fazer um trabalho com o Malfoy, mas ela apenas disse que sabia tomar conta de si e saiu. Caminhou lentamente pelos corredores até chegar à porta da biblioteca, lá ela respirou fundo para controlar o seu nervosismo e entrou. Andou calmamente pelo meio das estantes à procura de Malfoy e não demorou muito para que o avistasse sozinho no fundo da biblioteca.

Ela ficou por momentos a observa-lo, ele parecia muito concentrado a escrever alguma coisa num caderno velho. O cabelo loiro platinado estava desalinhado e caía para a frente tapando-lhe os olhos azuis dando-lhe um ar sedutor e ao mesmo tempo desleixado. Hermione respirou fundo mais uma vez e ganhou coragem para ir até ele.


	6. Chapter 6

**Diário de Draco**

_Já estou aqui nesta biblioteca há mais de meia hora e não há meio de a Granger aparecer. Começo a pensar que ela desistiu de vir. Tudo bem que eu não devia ter visto o que ela estava a pensar mas a curiosidade foi mais forte que eu e agora aqui estou eu com um sentimento ridículo de culpa (internem-me por favor estou a ficar louco). Acabei agora de olhar um pouco para cima e vi-a. Impressão minha ou ela está ainda a pensar se vem ou não?_

_Meu Deus só de olhar para ela ali ao longe parece que vou queimar por dentro (mas o que raio me aconteceu?). Aquelas lindas pernas à vista pela saia curta, a camisa justa ao corpo mostrando as belas curvas e os seios fartos (note-se que ela não trás o manto vestido, está pendurado no braço). A minha vontade era agarra-la e fazer tudo aquilo que eu vi nos pensamentos dela._

_Ai, ai é melhor eu parar por aqui porque o meu "amiguinho" já está a ficar muito animado e além disso a Granger já está aqui sentada à minha frente, provavelmente à espera que eu pare de escrever._

«»«»«»«»«»

Draco fechou o caderno e guardou-o dentro da mochila. Ajeitou-se na cadeira e olhou para a morena sentada à sua frente. Ela parecia ter seguido cada movimento das mãos do loiro o que o fez dar um sorrisinho quase imperceptível.

- Então vamos começar o trabalho ou vais ficar aí a olhar para mim? – Perguntou ele olhando-a intensamente e fazendo-a corar de novo.

- Estava à espera que terminasses a tua escrita. – Respondeu desviando o olhar para a pilha de livros em cima da mesa. – Para que são esses livros todos?

- Fui eu que me apeteceu ir busca-los para depois ter o trabalho de os arrumar. – Disse ele ironicamente recostando-se na cadeira. – Hello Granger é óbvio que os livros são para o trabalho. Como tu nunca mais chegavas decidi ocupar o tempo.

Hermione não disse nada, apenas olhou a pilha de livros tentando ler os títulos. Pegou no livro de cima da pilha e começou a folheá-lo sem dar atenção ao loiro à sua frente que seguia os seus movimentos com todos. Draco observava a delicadeza com que Hermione tocava o livro e virava as folhas. Não demorou muito para que a sua imaginação voasse para bem longe, pensando em como seria ter aquelas mãos delicadas a passearem pelo seu corpo. Draco sacudiu a cabeça tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos, aquela não era a melhor altura para isso.

Ele teria de pensar naquilo enquanto a morena estivesse por perto, não queria fazer nenhuma idiotice, nada que depois se pudesse arrepender. Mas e se não se arrependesse? Afinal não eram aquelas coisas que ele imaginava a toda a hora desde que invadiu a mente de Hermione e viu todas aquelas imagens? Só de pensar nisso ele já ficava excitado. Decidiu que o melhor era tentar distrair-se com o trabalho em vez de pensar na morena.

- E então encontraste alguma coisa? – Perguntou Draco enquanto pegava num dos livros da pilha.

Hermione assustou-se ao ouvir a voz do loiro, não que ela estivesse muito atenta à leitura, porque a presença do loiro sentado à sua frente não deixava, mas porque esse mesmo loiro não saída dos seus pensamentos, em especial as imagens daquele sonho.

- Hum… Não, nada. - Respondeu ela alguns segundos depois mas sem tirar os olhos do livro. – E tu?

- Nada. – Respondeu ele seco.

Ficaram mais de uma hora com os livros abertos sempre na mesma página mas sem que nenhum deles notasse isso. Os seus corpos estavam lá mas os seus pensamentos estavam muito longe. Apenas despertaram dos seus transes quando ouviram ao longe o barulho do relógio da torre dar as doze badaladas da meia-noite.

- Já está tão tarde. – Resmungou Hermione mais para si própria do que para o loiro e já se levantando.

Draco ao vê-la afastar-se não se conseguiu segurar agindo por impulso. Levantou-se e caminhou rapidamente até ela segurando-lhe o pulso e virando-a para que ficassem frente a frente. Hermione abriu a boca pronta para reclamar da situação mas ele colocou-lhe o indicador sobre os lábios, causando um pequeno arrepio à morena.

- Que se foda. – Sussurrou ele antes de colar os seus lábios nos dela.

Hermione no início não conseguiu reagir mas quando sentiu a mão de Draco soltar o seu pulso e apertar a sua cintura levando-a para mais perto dele, a sua sanidade voou para longe e ela entregou-se aquele beijo. No início o beijo era tranquilo mas com o passar dos segundos foi ficando cada vez mais exigente. As línguas pareciam dançar, explorando a boca um do outro.

Draco foi encostando a morena à estante que estava ao lado deles e Hermione só recuperou a sua sanidade quando sentiu a mão de Draco que antes estava na sua nuca deslizar até à sua coxa por baixo da saia. Ela parou o beijo e tentou empurrá-lo, mas sem grande sucesso.

- Pára. – Suplicou ela com a voz rouca e fraca pela falta de ar.

Quando a ouviu Draco ficou parado. Ele tinha-a beijado? Ficou confuso com o que tinha acontecido, ainda mais tendo sido ele a beija-la. Afastou-se um pouco da morena ainda com a respiração descompassada. Precisava de ir embora antes que fizesse algo ainda pior e isso não podia acontecer. Virou costas, foi buscar a sua mochila e saiu da biblioteca, deixando uma Hermione completamente confusa para trás. Draco andava apressado pelos corredores de Hogwarts, apenas os seus passos ecoavam no escuro mas ele somente ouvia os seus pensamentos.

- Idiota. Porque é que eu fui fazer uma estupidez daquelas? Raios, eu beijei-a. – Disse parando e chutando a parede ao seu lado.

Draco estava tão distraído com os seus pensamentos que não ouviu quando outros passos se fizeram ouvir pelos corredores escuros da escola.


	7. Chapter 7

**Diário de Hermione**

Hermione ficou durante vários minutos parada no mesmo local até que decidiu que o melhor era ir para o seu quarto. Pegou na sua mochila e saiu da biblioteca tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível mas mal colocou um pé fora da porta foi apanhada pela professora McGonagall.

- Parece que tinha razão Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger ainda está na biblioteca. – Disse que professora para o loiro atrás de si, que só naquele momento Hermione tinha notado. – Amanhã os dois cumprirão castigo depois do jantar.

- Mas professora… - Hermione começou a falar mas foi cortada por McGonagall.

- Nada de mas Miss Granger. Já não são horas para estarem fora dos dormitórios. E agora vão imediatamente para a cama.

McGonagall virou costas aos dois alunos e seguiu pelo corredor escuro. Eles ficaram em silêncio durante alguns segundos e depois cada um seguiu o seu caminho. Hermione continuava a pensar no que tinha acontecido na biblioteca. O motivo daquele beijo era um mistério para ela, afinal Malfoy sempre a tratou mal e agora assim de repente tinha-a beijado. Ela continuou o seu caminho pelo corredor, apenas os seus passos eram ouvidos no escuro. Não demorou para que chegasse ao quadro da Mulher Gorda.

- Finalmente paz. – Disse Hermione em frente ao quadro.

Este automaticamente se abriu para dar passagem à morena. A sala à sua frente estava praticamente vazia, apenas um grupo de alunos do primeiro ano se controlava lá. Hermione permaneceu calada e subiu as escadas para o dormitório feminino. Abriu a porta devagar para não acordar as colegas de quarto e foi até perto da sua cama para pegar na bolsa com os seus produtos de higiene e também para pegar no pijama.

Foi até ao wc e lá fez a sua higiene e vestiu o pijama. Ela fazia isso quase mecanicamente pois os seus pensamentos estavam muito longe dali, ainda permaneciam na biblioteca a vivenciar novamente o beijo com Malfoy. Depois de pronta foi deitar-se mas antes de dormir e aproveitando a luz da lua que entrava pela janela, Hermione pegou no seu diário e começou a escrever.

«»«»«»«»«»

_Querido diário,_

_Eu não consigo acreditar no que aconteceu. Como é que eu deixei que o Malfoy me beijasse? E ainda mais estranho, porque é que ele me beijou? Ok, eu admito, adorei o beijo, foi o melhor beijo da minha vida, muito melhor do que todos os beijos que o Ron já me deu mas… Raios, eu não devia pensar assim. Eu devia estar a odiar o que aquela fuinha loira fez e não a pensar em como foi bom._

_E o pior em tudo isto é que eu me arrependo de o ter parado. E o que torna as coisas horríveis é que eu namoro com o Ron (estou sempre a tentar lembrar-me disso). Eu definitivamente tenho de esquecer aquele beijo e manter-me o afastada do Malfoy (sim eu sei que já tinha escrito isso aqui mas tenho de voltar a escrever para ficar aqui bem marcado o que devo fazer)._

_Só espero agora não voltar a sonhar com ele, isso seria horrível e ainda bem que o Ron não sabe Legilimância senão aí estaria mesmo metida num grande sarilho. Imagina só se ele descobrisse que eu tive um sonho erótico com o Malfoy? Era muito provável ele nunca mais olhar na minha cara e eu iria sentir-me péssima porque eu amo-o certo? Oh meu Deus, eu já nem tenho certeza disso. Ok eu tenho mesmo de me manter afastada do Malfoy e não posso nem sequer olhar mais para ele porque além de o Ron poder perceber alguma coisa aquele fuinha idiota poderia voltar a ver os meus pensamentos e isso não era nada bom, aliás isso era péssimo._

_Eu amo o Ron. Eu tenho de amar o Ron porque é com ele que eu namoro e eu não posso ter mais estas dúvidas, é que não posso mesmo. E se o Ron descobre o que aconteceu hoje na biblioteca, tudo bem que foi o Malfoy que me beijou mas eu correspondi, logo sou tão culpada como ele (e eu não acredito que escrevi isto), o Ron é bem capaz de nunca mais falar comigo. E depois tem o Harry também, ele ficaria do lado do Ron porque afinal fui eu que beijei (ou deixei beijar) o pior inimigo deles dentro de Hogwarts (e fora também já que agora não existe mais Voldemort)._

_Bem… O melhor é eu agora ir dormir._

«»«»«»«»«»

Hermione fechou o diário e guardou-o debaixo do colchão. Queria tentar dormir apesar de ter quase a certeza que aquela seria uma longa noite. E de facto foi, já que sempre que ela fechava os olhos a cena do beijo na biblioteca invadia a sua mente e não a deixava dormir. Cerca de uma hora depois ela conseguiu finalmente adormecer mas os sonhos que ela teve não ajudaram em nada ao seu humor na manhã seguinte.

O sonho da noite anterior repetia-se vezes sem conta e ela acordava sempre na mesma altura e tal como no dia anterior a sua respiração era ofegante como se aquilo não fosse um sonho mas sim real. Sentia o seu corpo escaldar e estava excitada. Faltava cerca de uma hora para que as colegas de quarto acordassem e então Hermione decidiu ir tomar um banho bastante demorado. Mas a água a cair lentamente pelo seu corpo deixava-a pior, já que isso a fazia lembrar de todos os toques do loiro no seu sonho.

Aquele dia seria sem dúvida longo pois Hermione iria fazer de tudo para evitar Malfoy e também não podia esquecer-se que nesse dia, após o jantar, teria um castigo a cumprir com Malfoy. Isso sim, iria ser um grande desafio para a morena.


	8. Chapter 8

**8 – Diário de Draco**

_Esta noite não dormi absolutamente nada. Passei toda a noite com sonhos ridículos, ok, eram sonhos completamente pornográficos que me fizeram tomar dois banhos gelados a meio da noite. E o pior não foram os sonhos (porque esses até foram bastante bons) mas sim a pessoa com que sonhei. Adivinhem lá… Claro, a Granger. Também depois de ter visto as imagens do sonho que ela teve comigo e ainda para mais depois de a ter beijado e sentido a sua pele macia eu queria o quê? Dormir tranquilamente? É claro que não ia conseguir._

_Tenho de admitir que aquela gryffindorzinha me deixa fora de mim desde o início deste ano, o que é um grande problema porque ainda só voltei para esta maldita escola há dois dias e já não paro de pensar nela e pior sonhar com ela. E o mais estranho é que somente este ano a olhei com olhos de ver e, vendo bem, isso não me surpreende porque afinal há dois anos atrás estava bastante ocupado com o estúpido plano de matar Dumbledore (ainda nem acredito que eu tentei mesmo matar o velho) e o ano passado praticamente não a vi, a não ser mesmo no final quando ela e os dois amiguinhos me salvaram duma sala a arder (mas eles que nem pensem que vou agradecer porque isso está completamente fora de questão)._

_Bem… E agora é melhor eu ir para as aulas porque logo à noite tenho de ter cuidado durante o castigo não vá eu fazer mais alguma estupidez do tipo beijar a Granger (e com os sonhos que ando a ter não sei se ficaria só por aí)._

«»«»«»«»«»

Draco fechou o caderno colocando-o dentro do saco e em seguida saiu em direcção à aula de Transfiguração pois não estava com fome. Caminhou lentamente pelo corredor até parar em frente à sala. O corredor estava vazio pois todos os alunos ainda estavam no salão principal a comer. Ele encostou-se à parede fechando os olhos e aproveitando aquele silêncio tranquilo mas logo o silêncio foi quebrado por passos ao longe. Draco deixou-se ficar naquela mesma posição, não importava quem viesse.

O silêncio voltou ao corredor mas Draco sentiu como se mais alguém estivesse ali perto. Abriu os olhos devagar e deparou-se com Hermione do outro lado do corredor a ler um livro. Não resistiu a ficar mais alguns segundos a olha-la. Ela parecia estar completamente concentrada no livro mas de repente levantou o olhar fazendo-os olharem-se fixamente, sem conseguirem desviar.

Draco sentiu o seu coração acelerar apenas com aquele olhar dela mas tentou mostrar-se indiferente. Ficaram mais alguns segundos com o olhar preço um no outro até que o ruído de várias pessoas a aproximarem-se fez com que eles saíssem dos seus transes.

A porta da sala abriu-se e McGonagall mandou que os alunos entrassem e se sentassem com as suas duplas. Draco e Hermione sem mais alternativas sentaram-se no fundo da sala. Não trocaram uma única palavra a aula toda mas não perdiam uma oportunidade de olharem subtilmente um para o outro. Para Draco parecia que a aula nunca mais terminava mas ao final de uma hora a campainha de saída tocou e ele levantou-se rapidamente tentando afastar-se de Hermione antes que fizesse alguma loucura.

O resto do dia passou da mesma forma para Draco, ele saía sempre rapidamente da sala de aula. Para ele aquilo era uma atitude cobarde mas preferia isso a arriscar-se a beijar Hermione à frente de todos. Por estranho que parecesse a hora do castigo chegou mais rápido do que ele pretendia, ainda não se sentia preparado para estar, muito provavelmente, sozinho com Hermione.

Depois do jantar ele foi para a sala da McGonagall para saber qual seria o seu castigo, ele rezava internamente para que o seu castigo fosse separado do de Hermione. Quando chegou perto da porta percebeu que esta estava aberta, provavelmente McGonagall já o esperava. Ao entrar na sala percebeu que Hermione já se encontrava lá de pé em frente à secretária da professora. Ele entrou fechando a porta atrás de si e foi colocar-se ao lado de Hermione, mantendo o máximo de distância dela que pudesse.

- Agora que os dois já estão aqui vou informar-vos do vosso castigo. – Começou a professora a falar olhando de um para o outro. – Vocês irão para a biblioteca. É necessário arrumar os livros novos que chegaram esta manhã.

Eles apenas confirmaram com a cabeça e saíram da sala. Nos corredores ainda permaneciam vários alunos que tinham terminado de jantar. Eles iam um pouco distantes um do outro, ambos não queriam que todos soubessem que iriam cumprir um castigo juntos.

- Hermione. – Gritou Ron que corria pelo corredor tentando alcançar a namorada.

Ela parou quando o ouviu chama-la e voltou-se para trás. Mais à frente, Draco parou também mas manteve-se virado para a frente. Não sabia porque tinha parado, poderia muito bem seguir para a biblioteca e lá esperar por ela para arrumarem os livros mas ao ouvir Ron chama-la as suas pernas não obedeceram e pararam ali no meio do corredor.

- Afinal qual é o teu castigo? – Perguntou ele olhando pelo canto do olho para Draco.

- Arrumar uns livros novos que chegaram hoje de manhã. – Respondeu ela olhando directamente para Ron tentando esquecer a presença do loiro mais à frente.

- Então não deve demorar muito. Eu espero por ti lá na sala comum. – Disse ele dando-lhe um beijo suave nos lábios e depois continuando o seu caminho pelo corredor.

Draco arrependeu-se mortalmente de se ter virado para o casal no momento em que eles se beijaram. Aquilo tinha mexido com ele, sentiu o sangue ferver e a sua vontade era bater em Ron por ele ter beijado Hermione.

- Mas que raio é que eu estou a sentir, eles são namorados é normal que se beijem e além do mais ela não me é nada para eu ter ficado irritado. – Pensou Draco enquanto voltava a caminhar em direcção à biblioteca, sendo seguido por Hermione um pouco mais atrás.

Alguns minutos depois já se encontravam na biblioteca, que ainda não estava vazia pois alguns alunos ainda se encontravam ali. Draco foi até Madame Pince e esta indicou-lhe que os novos livros se encontravam no fundo da biblioteca. Ele seguiu até lá e sem palavras apenas olhou para Hermione e fez um pequeno sinal com a cabeça para que ela o seguisse.

Já estavam há cerca de uma hora a arrumar os livros quando repararem serem os únicos que ainda permaneciam na biblioteca. Mas mesmo assim permaneceram um em cada ponta da estante, quanto mais longe estivessem um do outro melhor seria, menos hipóteses teriam de fazer alguma estupidez.

- Malfoy – Chamou Hermione sem sequer olhar para ele.

- Diz.

- Será que podes segurar aqui na escada para eu colocar este livro lá em cima? – Disse ela apontando para a prateleira mais alta.

Ele não disse nada, apenas seguiu até à escada segurando-a. Hermione começou a subir com o livro na mão mas ao esticar-se mais um pouco para colocar o livro na prateleira desequilibrou-se e caiu para trás. Draco ao ouvir o pequeno grito que ela deu olhou para cima a tempo de a ver cair e com os bons reflexos que tinha conseguiu agarra-la antes que ela caísse no chão. Draco com o peso da morena caiu para trás e Hermione ficou deitada em cima dele.

- O… Obrigada. – Gaguejou ela olhando-o nos olhos.

- De nada. – Disse ele baixo olhando-a também nos olhos.

Ficaram alguns segundos a olharem-se e depois sem que eles percebessem já se estavam a beijar. Diferente do primeiro beijo deles, este não começou tranquilo, ambos pareciam necessitar daquilo como precisavam de respirar. Draco mudou de posição ficando por cima de Hermione e ela não parecia ter reparado nessa mudança. O beijo ficava cada vez mais exigente, as línguas exploravam a boca um do outro mas depois separam-se por falta de ar.

- Temos de arrumar o resto dos livros. – Disse Hermione com a voz fraca mas já recuperando um pouco da sanidade.

- Esquece os livros. – Disse ele antes de voltar a beija-la.

Draco começou a explorar o corpo dela enquanto descia os beijos para o pescoço. Ela não conseguiu segurar um gemido baixo ao sentir os lábios do loiro no seu pescoço e a mão dele na sua coxa. Draco sorriu ao ouvi-la gemer e continuou com os beijos e as carícias. Ele subiu a mão pela lateral do corpo dela chegando à gravata e começou a tira-la sem parar de beijar e mordiscar o pescoço de Hermione. Ao longe o relógio da torre do castelo tocava as doze badaladas da meia-noite e isso pareceu despertar Hermione do seu transe.

- Pára. Eu tenho de ir. – Disse ela com a voz rouca segurando mais um gemido e tentando empurrar o loiro.

Ela conseguiu tira-lo de cima de si levantando-se e saindo de perto dele o mais rápido que conseguiu. Draco ficou alguns segundos tentando perceber o que tinha acontecido e chegou à conclusão que já mais nada importava a não ser tê-la para si. Então ele correu atrás dela e conseguiu alcança-la já quando ela estava quase em frente ao quadro da Mulher Gorda.

- Hoje não vou parar por aqui. – Disse ele segurando-lhe o pulso e virando-a para si.


	9. Chapter 9

**9 – Diário de Hermione**

_Querido diário,_

_São cinco da manhã e eu devo estar completamente louca ou então tive um sonho fantástico (o que duvido). Estou sentada numa cama na Sala das Necessidades mas não estou sozinha, o Malfoy (sim era mesmo esse nome que eu queria escrever) está deitado ao meu lado, ainda a dormir. Não deves estar a perceber nada e eu também ainda não consigo entender como deixei que isto acontecesse. Eu perdi a minha virgindade com alguém que eu sempre odiei, com certeza estou louca e preciso ser internada._

_Mas o pior de tudo é o Ron, ele é meu namorado e eu traí-o. Como é que vou conseguir olha-lo agora? E pior ainda é eu não ter coragem para lhe contar. Também como é que ia contar? Chegava ao pé dele e dizia "olha Ron eu traí-te, fui para a cama com o Malfoy"… Além de ele me odiar para o resto da vida era muito bem capaz de me matar a mim e à fuinha loira… Raios o que é que eu faço agora?_

_Bem… Mas vou-te contar o que aconteceu porque de certeza que não estás a perceber nada… Assim que me vi de frente para ele…_

«»«»«»«»«»

Flashback

Assim que se viu de frente para ele, Hermione olhou-o nos olhos e viu o desejo que ele sentia espelhado no seu olhar cinza. Ela poderia não querer admitir mas sentia aquele mesmo desejo por ele desde que tivera aquele sonho. Draco começou a puxa-la pelo corredor e ela deixou-se ir, preferia arrepender-se de o ter feito do que o contrário. Eles seguiram por corredores que Hermione conhecia bem do seu quinto ano, aquele era o corredor que dava para a Sala das Necessidades.

A porta apareceu à frente dos dois e Draco deu passagem para que Hermione entrasse primeiro e ele entrou logo em seguida fechando a porta atrás de si. Ela ficou parada a olhar para a cama que tinha no centro daquela sala e a sua respiração, tal como o seu coração, estava descompassada. Hermione assustou-se quando ele a agarrou por trás, respirando perto da sua orelha.

- Pareces nervosa. – Sussurrou ele junto do ouvido de Hermione.

- N… Não. – Gaguejou ela.

Draco sorriu e começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço deixando o seu saco cair ao chão e tirando também o saco de Hermione. Ela arrepiava-se com o contacto dos lábios dele com a sua pele sensível. Enquanto a lhe beijava o pescoço Draco começou a tirar o manto que ela tinha vestido, fazendo-o escorregar pelo corpo. Em seguida virou-a para que pudessem ficar frente a frente e beijou-lhe os lábios. Tal como os anteriores, este beijo mostrava todo o desejo que ambos sentiam um pelo outro.

Enquanto a beijava, ele foi conduzindo Hermione até à cama, no centro do quarto, onde a deitou, ficando por cima dela e retirando também o seu manto, atirando-o para chão. Ele parou o beijo para retirar a gravata que parecia sufoca-lo e ela aproveitou para fazer o mesmo, parecia que não conseguia respirar com aquilo preso no pescoço. Draco voltou a beija-la, desta vez o beijo era ainda mais exigente, deixando-os sem fôlego.

Ele desceu os beijos novamente para o pescoço de Hermione e ela deixou escapar um gemido baixo mas que ele conseguiu ouvir. As mãos de Draco passeavam por todo o corpo da morena fazendo arrepiar-se. Ele subiu as mãos até aos botões da blusa dela começando a desaperta-los enquanto beijava cada pedaço de pele que ficava descoberto. Hermione nunca se tinha sentido assim, aqueles toques faziam-na perder qualquer linha de raciocínio e a sua sanidade ir para longe.

Quando Hermione sentiu os lábios de Draco na sua barriga não conseguiu conter um gemido alto que deixou o loiro ainda mais excitado. Ele sentou-se na cama trazendo-a para o seu colo e assim conseguiu tirar completamente a blusa da morena. Draco passou as mãos pelo ventre liso dela, deixando-a arrepiada e depois subiu as mãos pelas costas até ao fecho do soutien.

Depois de soltar o soutien, Draco fez as alças escorregarem pelos braços dela, deixando-a com os seios desnudos. Ele ficou alguns segundos olhando os seios da morena fazendo-a corar um pouco e depois desceu a boca até um deles, lambendo-o. Hermione gemeu com aquela nova sensação e arqueou o corpo para trás apreciando mais ainda aquele momento. Enquanto ele lambia e chupava um dos seios uma das suas mãos massajava o outro e a outra mão do loiro explorava mais ainda o corpo da jovem.

Hermione agarrava os cabelos de Draco e puxou-os com alguma força quando sentiu a mão dele na sua intimidade por cima da calcinha já molhada. Ele voltou a deita-la na cama ficando novamente por cima dela enquanto voltava a chupar e lamber os seios dela e passava os dedos por cima da calcinha da morena. Não demorou muito para que também a saia dela estivesse no chão junto com o resto da roupa e os sapatos.

Ele arrumou a calcinha dela para o lado passando os dedos directamente na pele macia dela. Draco foi descendo os beijos pelo corpo dela até chegar à berma da calcinha. Lentamente ele puxou a pequena peça de roupa para baixo, tirando-a e deixando-a no chão junto com a restante roupa dela. Hermione gemeu alto quando sentiu a língua quente dele na sua intimidade deixando-a ainda mais excitada. Não demorou muito para que Hermione atingisse o seu primeiro orgasmo e, tal como no seu sonho, gemeu o nome dele.

- Draco.

Ele sorriu ao ouvi-la gemer o seu primeiro nome, era a primeira vez que ela o chamava dessa forma e ainda para mais numa situação daquelas. Ela recuperou-se rapidamente e sem que ele estivesse à espera rolou na cama ficando por cima dele com uma perna de cada lado do corpo do loiro. Draco olhou-a surpreso e ela sorriu ao ver o seu olhar confuso. Hermione deixou o corpo de modo a poder chegar com os lábios ao pescoço dele, beijando-o. Esse gesto fez Draco arrepiar-se o que fez a morena sorrir ao perceber as reacções que ela causava nele.

Tal como ele tinha feito, Hermione começou a desapertar os botões da camisa dele, beijando cada pedaço de pele que ficava exposta. Ao chegar à berma das calças ela parou para olha-lo, ele deu apenas um sorriso de canto encorajando-a a continuar. Hermione começou a desapertar o cinto e o botão das calças e, saindo de cima de Draco, foi puxando lentamente as calças até aos joelhos onde parou para retirar os sapatos dele e depois voltou a retirar as calças.

Hermione colocou-se de joelhos ao lado de Draco que permanecia deitado. Ela passava as mãos pelo peitoral definido do loiro deixando-o arrepiado e foi descendo as carícias até à cueca dele. Ela podia ver o volume na cueca dele causado pela excitação e num gesto impensado passou a mão por cima da cueca fazendo-o gemer. Hermione colocou a mão dentro da cueca de Draco tocando-lhe o membro rijo, o que fez o loiro soltar mais um gemido, desta vez mais alto. Ela então retirou-lhe também a cueca deixando-o, tal como ela, nu.

Hermione agarrou no membro rijo de Draco e começou a massaja-lo, em movimentos lentos e depois usando a boca, estimulou-o ainda mais. O loiro fechou os olhos apreciando as carícias dela mas quando estava quase a atingir o orgasmo fê-la parar puxando-a para cima de si. Hermione surpreendeu-se com a atitude dele, pensando que tinha feito algo que ele não queria.

- Fiz alguma coisa errada? – Perguntou ela sem conseguir olha-lo.

- Não. – Respondeu simplesmente antes de beija-la.

Ela correspondeu logo ao beijo e ele aproveitou para se colocar novamente em cima de Hermione mas desta vez ficando no meio das pernas dela. Ele parou o beijo e olhou-a, como se estivesse a pedir autorização, e ela apenas acenou com a cabeça, confirmando o que ele queria. Draco começou a penetra-la lentamente e ao ver a expressão de dor na face da morena teve a confirmação de que ela era virgem. Os seus movimentos começaram lentos mas com o tempo Hermione ia-se habituando aquela sensação e a dor que no início sentiu deu lugar ao prazer.

Naquele momento a única coisa que se ouvia naquele quarto eram os gemidos dos dois, em especial os de Hermione. Algum tempo Hermione sentiu o corpo contrair num segundo orgasmo, deixando um gemido ainda mais alto escapar pelos seus lábios. Ao mesmo tempo Draco chegava também ao seu limite caindo ao lado do corpo de Hermione, puxando-a para si e ajeitando-se melhor na cama.

Hermione puxou o lençol para cima do seu corpo e aconchegou-se ao corpo de Draco, adormecendo. Ele abraçou-a e ajeitou-se melhor, mas não conseguiu adormecer logo, ficou algum tempo a olhar para a expressão calma no rosto da morena e um pequeno sorriso brotou dos seus lábios. Alguns minutos pois ele adormeceu também, ainda abraçado a ela.

Fim do Flashback

Hermione terminou de escrever e estava já a guardar novamente o diário dentro do saco quando sentiu Draco mexer-se na cama. Ele levantou-se chegando perto de Hermione e beijando-a. Ela ficou um pouco surpresa mas mesmo assim correspondeu ao beijo.

- Que estavas a fazer? – Perguntou ele após o beijo.

- Nada de especial. – Respondeu ela deixando o saco cair ao chão. – É melhor levantarmo-nos e irmos embora daqui antes que os outros comecem a acordar.

Hermione puxou mais ainda o lençol tentando enrola-lo em volta do corpo mas quando se levantou Draco puxou o lençol deixando-a nua novamente.

- Não sei para que estavas a fazer isso, eu já te vi sem roupa. – Disse ele rindo e levantando-se também.

Hermione corou com o comentário dele e corou mais ainda quando o viu despido. Ela desviou rapidamente o olhar e começou a procurar a roupa pelo chão. Alguns minutos depois já estava vestida e olhou para trás vendo Draco também já vestido e olhando para ela com uma expressão estranha.

- O que foi? – Perguntou ela desconfiada.

- Já pensaste no que vais dizer ao Weasley? – Perguntou ele sério.

Hermione susteve a respiração, é claro que já tinha pensado naquele assunto mas continuava sem ideias sobre o que poderia dizer ao namorado para que ele não a odiasse para o resto da vida.

- Não sei. – Disse ela desviando o olhar para o chão.

Draco aproximou-se dela e segurou-lhe o queixo forçando-a a olha-lo nos olhos. Ficaram alguns segundos a olharem-se nos olhos e depois ele deu-lhe um beijo leve nos lábios afastando-se e indo em direcção à porta. Quando chegou lá parou com a mão no puxador e sem olhar para trás falou baixo mas de maneira a que ela ouvisse.

- Não precisas de lhe contar porque isto não passou de um sonho real, por uma noite. – Falou ele e logo a seguir saiu da sala deixando-a para trás.


	10. Chapter 10

**Diário de Draco**

_Eu ainda não acredito que eu fiz mesmo aquilo. Eu realmente não me aguentei e fui para a cama com a Granger. O pior de tudo é que eu adorei e voltaria a repeti-lo mas eu não posso, não posso mesmo. Meus Deus, como aquela gryffindorzinha me enlouquece._

_Eu só me arrependo de ter dito aquilo antes de a deixar lá sozinha. E o mais estúpido é que eu nem sequer fui capaz de olhar para ela naquele momento, o que se passa comigo? Porque é que eu não fui capaz de a olhar nos olhos antes de sair daquela sala? Raios, até parece que é a primeira vez que passo a noite com uma rapariga. Ok, tudo bem, tenho de admitir que com a Granger foi diferente, nunca tinha sentido tanto prazer antes._

«»«»«»«»«»

Draco foi interrompido por Zabini que não parava de o chamar. Ele olhou para o colega de quarto sem fechar o caderno, esperando que o outro dissesse alguma coisa.

- Credo Draco parece que estás na lua. – Disse Blaise olhando com curiosidade para Draco. – O que tanto escreves aí?

- Nada que te interesse. – Respondeu Draco de mau humor fechando o caderno e metendo-o dentro da mochila.

- Fogo parece que acordaste com os pés de fora.

Draco não estava com humor para ficar ali de conversa com Blaise e então decidiu ir indo para o salão principal.

Ele tinha chegado ao quanto pouco tempo antes de Blaise acordar, dando apenas tempo de tomar um banho bastante rápido. Draco queria tirar o cheiro do perfume de Granger do seu corpo pois aquele cheiro doce estava a atormenta-lo. Ele foi caminhando calmamente pelos corredores do castelo e quando estava quase a chegar à porta do salão principal ouviu aquela voz que tanto o irritava antigamente. Parecendo uma criança que tinha feito alguma asneira, Draco escondeu-se atrás de uma das estátuas para que não pudesse ser visto.

- Ron, eu já te disse que quando cheguei ao salão comum tu estavas a dormir e eu estava tão cansada que nem sequer pensei em acordar-te. – Dizia a Granger com um tom de voz que parecia suplicar para que o ruivo acreditasse nela.

- Mesmo assim Hermione, tu poderias ter-me acordado. – Dizia o Weasley manhoso aproximando-se da namorada e abraçando-a pela cintura. – Eu começo a ter saudades tuas.

No momento a seguir Draco não aguentou mais ver aquela cena, não sabia porquê mas ver o Weasley tão perto da morena deixava-o com o sangue a ferver.

- Parece que o casalzinho acordou com muitas saudades um do outro. – Disse Draco sarcástico enquanto se aproximava dos outros dois. – Mas por favor, arranjem antes um quarto porque ver estas coisas deixa-me enjoado.

A morena olhou-o como se não acreditasse que era mesmo ele que estava a dizer aquilo e Draco quando viu o olhar magoado dela teve vontade de lhe pedir desculpas mas não o fez, nunca o faria, não à frente do Weasley.

- Vai ver se estamos na esquina Malfoy. – Respondeu Weasley antes de puxar a namorada pela mão em direcção ao salão principal.

Draco ficou ali parado a vê-los afastarem-se com uma vontade enorme de ir lá roubar a morena para ele. Não percebia porque se sentia daquele jeito, tinha sido apenas uma noite, uma única noite de puro desejo que tal como ele mesmo disse "não passou de um sonho real", um sonho que não voltaria a tornar-se realidade.

«»«»«»«»«»

_Já passou uma semana desde __aquela__ noite e eu não consigo esquece-la, isto está a tornar-se insuportável. Vê-la todos os dias com aquele pobretão como se nada tivesse acontecido deixa-me completamente irritado, a minha vontade é ir lá e leva-la de novo para aquela sala, fazê-la voltar a gemer o meu nome, voltar a ver nos olhos dela o brilho do prazer. Raios, o que se passa comigo? Acho que fiquei completamente louco._

_Na noite seguinte __aquela__ nós voltamos a encontrar-nos na biblioteca por causa do trabalho de transfiguração e o modo frio como ela me olhou fez-me perceber que eu a tinha magoado com as minhas palavras rudes e isso deixou-me completamente destroçado._

_Eu não entendo o que se passa comigo mas eu tenho a necessidade de estar perto dela, de olhar para ela, de ouvir a voz dela. Mas porque é que agora tudo na minha vida se resume a __**ela**__? Porque é que Hermione Granger não sai da minha mente? Raios, eu acho que estou… Não claro que não, isso é impossível, eu nunca sentiria tal coisa por uma sangue de lama. Ou será que sentiria?_

_Argh eu estou a ficar louco e a culpa é daqueles olhos castanhos, daqueles lábios vermelhos, daquele corpo, a culpa é toda dela._

«»«»«»«»«»

Draco fechou o caderno com violência e atirou-o para longe naquela biblioteca vazia. Mais uma vez tinha ficado ali sozinho depois que ela, a dona dos seus pensamentos, tinha ido embora após terminarem mais um trabalho em grupo. Ele apoiou a cabeça nas mãos fechando os olhos, sentia-se completamente confuso com tudo o que se passava pela sua cabeça e não sabia o que mais fazer para afastar todos aqueles pensamentos, todas aquelas sensações e todos aqueles sentimentos desconhecidos de dentro dele.

Levantou-se e saiu da biblioteca pensando unicamente em tomar um pouco da poção para dormir e esquecer tudo o resto. Draco, saiu tão absorto nos seus pensamentos que nunca mais se lembrou do caderno que tinha atirado para longe.

Minutos depois Hermione Granger entra apressada na biblioteca, tinha-se esquecido do livro de transfiguração ali e enquanto caminhava até à mesa onde antes estava com o loiro tropeça em alguma coisa que estava no chão.

- Mas o que raio? – Resmungou a morena tentando manter o equilíbrio e pegando no caderno de capa preta velho do chão. – O que será isto?

Ela não contendo a curiosidade folheou as poucas páginas escritas reconhecendo a letra fina e elegante.

- Draco. – Sussurrou a morena antes de fechar o caderno colocando-o na mochila junto com o seu livro.


	11. Chapter 11

**Diário de Hermione**

Hermione chegou à sala comum e viu que Ron ainda a esperava na mesma poltrona junto à lareira. Ela foi até ele sentando-se na poltrona ao lado, mas a vontade dela era subir para o seu quarto para poder ver o que continha aquele caderno velho de Malfoy.

- O fuinha ainda lá estava? – Perguntou Ron olhando para ela.

- Não. – Respondeu a morena com a cabeça inclinada para trás e de olhos fechados. – Ron, estou um pouco cansada. Vou dormir.

A morena levantou-se agarrando na mochila e dando um beijo rápido em Ron mas quando estava já de costas para o ruivo este puxou-a fazendo a morena sentar-se no seu colo. Hermione arregalou os olhos de surpresa, Ron nunca tinha feito aquilo antes.

- Ron, o que… - Ela não conseguiu terminar a frase pois o ruivo beijou-a.

Hermione surpreendeu-se mais ainda com aquele beijo inesperado mas correspondeu-o. Ela sentia que não era aqueles lábios que ela queria beijar, não eram aquelas mãos que ela queria sentir na sua coxa, não era aquele perfume que ela queria sentir. A morena afastou-se um pouco de Ron que a olhou confuso.

- O que foi? – Perguntou o ruivo arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Nada. Eu estou apenas cansada e preciso de me ir deitar. – Respondeu ela tentando levantar-se.

- Mas Hermione, nós agora quase nunca estamos juntos e quando estamos nunca estamos sozinhos. Podíamos aproveitar. – Disse ele com um sorriso malicioso.

- Como… Como assim aproveitar? – Hermione ficou surpresa e ao mesmo tempo receosa com o que o ruivo queria dizer com aquilo.

- Ah tu sabes. Avançar um pouco mais. – Disse ele enquanto passava a mão na coxa macia da morena.

- Ron, hoje não. – Hermione tentou ser firme com a voz mas o seu coração batia a mil.

A morena levantou-se dando um beijo rápido ao namorado e saiu o mais rápido que conseguiu, sem correr, da sala comum. Assim que chegou ao quarto atirou-se para cima da cama, esquecendo totalmente as colegas de quarto que dormiam, e pegou no seu diário, precisava de desabafar nem que fosse apenas para o papel.

«»«»«»«»«»

_Querido diário,_

_Eu não sei o que se passa comigo. Durante as férias eu queria tanto que o Ron me tratasse mais como namorada, que não ficasse apenas pelos beijos, que avançasse um pouco mais, mas agora que ele finalmente tentou um avanço eu fugi dele como uma criancinha com medo do lobo mau._

_Desde a semana passada, desde __aquela__ noite que eu sinto que não é o Ron que eu quero beijar, não são as mãos quentes dele que eu quero sentir. Raios, eu quero o Malfoy mesmo depois do que ele disso, mesmo depois da maneira fria como ele me voltou a tratar depois da nossa noite juntos. Mas quem é que eu quero enganar afinal? Para ele tudo não passou de uma brincadeira. Usar e deitar fora, deve ser isso que ele faz com todas._

_Eu vou arranjar o material que vou precisar para amanhã e depois dormir, estou mesmo a precisar de uma boa noite de sono (mas não sei se serei capaz de a ter)._

«»«»«»«»«»

Hermione fechou o diário e colocou-o debaixo do colchão como fazia todas as noites. Pegou na mochila que se encontrava ao lado da cama e começou a retirar tudo lá de dentro, foi quando reparou no pequeno caderno velho que estava lá. Ela com toda aquela confusão com o Ron tinha-se esquecido completamente do caderno que encontrou na biblioteca.

Curiosa como sempre ela foi sentou-se na beira da cama abrindo o caderno e começando a ler. Não haviam dúvidas, aquela era a letra fina e elegante do Malfoy e aquele era o seu caderno de desabafos. Hermione continuou a ler, não haviam ainda muitas páginas escritas mas em todas elas o seu nome aparecia o que a deixou ainda mais curiosa.

Quando chegou à última folha o coração da morena disparou. Ela não acreditava que ele tinha escrito aquelas coisas, que ele se tinha arrependido do que lhe tinha dito depois da noite que passaram juntos. Os olhos castanhos de Hermione começaram a ficar húmidos com as lágrimas que teimavam em querer sair.

- Ele acha que está…? – Hermione não queria acreditar no que lia. Não depois de tudo o que o loiro disse mas o seu coração batia cada vez mais rápido depois de ler aquelas folhas velhas.

Ela fechou o caderno e voltou a coloca-lo dentro da mochila, no dia seguinte iria devolve-lo ao dono e esqueceria aquilo que leu. Hermione tirou o uniforme para vestir o pijama e de seguida deitou-se na cama tentando adormecer.

Aquela sem dúvida foi uma longa noite para a morena, as palavras escritas por Malfoy naquele caderno não saiam da sua mente e não a deixaram dormir. Ela levantou-se para poder tomar um banho rápido, queria encontrar Malfoy sem que o Ron estivesse por perto, não queria ter de inventar mais desculpas para o namorado, odiava ter de lhe mentir.

Após o banho, Hermione vestiu o seu uniforme, pegou na mochila e saiu do quarto em direcção à sala comum rezando para não encontrar nenhum dos amigos, nem o namorado. E a sua prece foi ouvida pois apenas alguns alunos de outros anos se encontravam lá. A morena caminhou rapidamente pelos corredores em direcção às masmorras, sabia onde ficava a entrada para a sala comum de Slytherin e iria esperar lá pelo loiro, escondida atrás de uma estátua.

Passaram-se alguns minutos e finalmente Malfoy saiu em direcção aos corredores. Hermione assim que o viu passar em frente à estátua onde ela se escondia agarrou-lhe o pulso fazendo o loiro parar e olhar para ela surpreso. Hermione nada disse, apenas o puxou para uma sala vazia que ficava por perto e ele deixou-se ser levado sem saber o que estava a acontecer.

- Porque me trouxeste para aqui? – Perguntou ele fechando a porta atrás de si, ficando sozinho com Hermione na sala escura.

- Vim devolver-te uma coisa mas não queria que ninguém visse. – Respondeu ela enquanto vasculhava o interior da mochila.

- O quê? – Draco olhou para ela com uma sobrancelha erguida tentando perceber o que se passava.

- Isto. – Disse ela estendendo o caderno na direcção do loiro.

Draco ao ver do que se tratava ficou um pouco assustado e apenas uma coisa lhe passava pela cabeça, será que ela leu?

- Desculpa mas eu fiquei curiosa… - Hermione não conseguiu terminar a frase, estava envergonhada por ter invadido a privacidade dele.

- Eu não acredito que tu o leste!

Malfoy estava furioso. Como é que ela tinha tido coragem para ler algo que era privado? Ele aproximou-se dela arrancando-lhe o caderno das mãos e olhando-a furioso. Hermione estava com a cabeça baixa, sentia-se um pouco culpada pelo que tinha feito mas agora não adiantava de nada, já tinha lido.

- Tu leste até onde? – Perguntou o loiro tentando manter a calma e rezando internamente para que ela só tivesse lido a primeira página.

- Li tudo. – Respondeu ela num sussurro obrigando Malfoy a aproximar-se mais para poder ouvir.

- Porque é que fizeste isso? Tu não tinhas esse direito.

Hermione encolheu-se com a voz do loiro, ele estava furioso e com toda a razão.

- Desculpa. – Ela voltou a sussurrar.

Malfoy virou-lhe costas tentando acalmar-se. Ele não estava furioso simplesmente por ela ter lido o que ele tinha escrito, ele estava furioso porque ela agora sabia o que ele sentia e isso para ele era um autêntico desastre. Ele precisava de sair dali o mais rápido que pudesse, tinha medo do que poderia fazer naquele estado.

- Espero que não contes nada a ninguém sobre o que leste. – Disse ele sem sequer olhar para trás.

- Eu não ia contar. – Disse ela com a voz fraca das lágrimas.

- Óptimo.

Malfoy não deu mais tempo para conversas, saiu da sala deixando Hermione sozinha no escuro. Ela não aguentou mais e desabou no chão a chorar. Não sabia porque chorava, se pela culpa por ter lido algo que não deveria, se pelo olhar furioso que o loiro lhe lançou. Ela não sabia sequer o que estava a sentir naquele momento.


	12. Chapter 12

**Diário de Draco**

_Como é que ela teve coragem para ler o meu caderno? Eu devia mata-la por ter feito isso. Raios, ela não deveria saber de nada do que eu penso e agora ela sabe de tudo, absolutamente tudo._

_Ela agora vai pensar que eu estou… Eu nem sequer consigo escrever essa palavra porque é completamente ridícula. Só um louco como o Weasley poderia gostar dessa forma da Granger. Tudo bem que ela está bonita, ok, ela está completamente sexy, mas isso não muda o sangue dela, ela continua a ser uma sangue de lama, uma bonita e sexy sangue de lama. Argh eu não acredito que estou a elogia-la._

_Eu estou furioso com ela. Tudo bem que aquilo que eu lhe fiz não se faz (ok eu vou fingir que não escrevi isto) mas ela não tinha o direito de invadir a minha privacidade. Pronto, condenem-me por eu ter invadido a privacidade dela quando lhe li os pensamentos, mas mesmo assim ela não tinha o direito. Uma coisa é ver um sonho, algo que ninguém controla outra é ler um caderno cheio de pensamentos privados._

_A minha vontade é roubar-lhe o diário, porque eu tenho a certeza que ela tem um diário, todas as raparigas têm (acho eu). É, é isso mesmo que eu vou fazer._

«»«»«»«»«»

Draco guardou o caderno na mochila e caminhou de novo para o interior do castelo, sabia onde ela tinha tido a última aula, também ele deveria estar lá. O loiro seguiu pelos corredores pouco movimentados em direcção à sala de Encantamentos mas não estava ainda a meio caminho quando o sinal que indicava o final das aulas tocou e vários alunos começaram a ser vistos a saírem das salas de aula.

Ele ia olhando para cada rapariga que passava no corredor e minutos depois ele viu a morena. Draco só não esperava sentir o sangue ferver ao vê-la. Não era somente por estar furioso com ela, mas também pela raiva repentina que sentiu ao ver que a morena vinha abraçada ao Weasley. O ruivo parecia estar feliz com alguma coisa que ela tinha dito e ela esboçava também um pequeno sorriso.

Quando o casal ia a passar perto de Draco, ele agarrou o braço da morena fazendo-a parar.

- Preciso de falar contigo.

Draco sentiu-a tremer um pouco e olhar em direcção ao namorado.

- O que queres com ela? – Perguntou o ruivo com um olhar ameaçador.

- Falar sobre um trabalho. – Respondeu o loiro friamente.

- Ela agora não pode. Já temos coisas combinadas. – Disse o ruivo com um sorriso malicioso, o que fez Draco ficar ainda mais irritado.

- É urgente e não demora muito.

Draco não deu mais espaço para discussão, começou a andar no sentido oposto à maré de alunos que passavam puxando a morena. Weasley ficou apenas a vê-los ir já que a morena tinha dito num sussurro "tudo bem". Eles continuaram a andar até chegarem a um corredor completamente deserto e aí Draco largou-a mas continuou de costas para ela.

Ficaram em silêncio durante alguns segundos até que Draco se virou de frente para ela e foi-se aproximando sem tirar os olhos dela. Ela não sabia o que fazer, ela não conseguia perceber o que ele iria fazer, foi quando, sem que ela percebesse o quão próximo ele estava, sentiu o hálito dele no seu pescoço e os lábios quentes dele beijarem a sua pele macia. Ele foi encostando-a à parede enquanto continuava a beijar-lhe o pescoço. A morena fechou os olhos apreciando aquele momento.

- Eu ainda estou furioso contigo. – Sussurrou ele junto ao ouvido da morena fazendo-a arrepiar-se. – Mas ter-te tão perto de mim e não poder tocar-te é horrível.

Ela arregalou os olhos de surpresa. Desconfiar dos sentimentos do loiro era uma coisa, mas ouvi-lo dizer aquilo era algo que ela não esperava. Ele sorriu de canto ao ver a reacção dela e sem que ela esperasse Draco beijou-a, um beijo como todos os que tinham dado, um beijo urgente e cheio de desejo.

- Pode aparecer alguém. – Sussurrou ela, ainda com a respiração descompassada, após o beijo.

Draco olhou em redor e viu uma porta para uma sala vazia, agarrou-lhe a mão e puxou-a até lá. Mal tinha fechado a porta e ele já estava a tentar tirar o manto da morena e ela ao perceber ajudou-o. O desejo que eles sentiam agora era ainda mais forte do que da primeira vez e eles não sabiam como controlar aquilo.

Ele praticamente arrancou os botões da blusa da morena com a pressa de os abrir, não iria aguentar muito mais tempo sem poder sentir a pele quente e macia dela junto com a sua. Draco voltou a beijar-lhe os lábios com força e desejo e ela correspondia sem hesitar, segurando-lhe os cabelos loiros com as mãos.

Draco foi empurrando-a em direcção a uma mesa ao fundo da sala e chegando lá sentou-a em cima da mesa. Ela abriu as pernas para que ele pudesse chegar-se mais perto dela e um pouco trémula, começou a abrir-lhe a camisa passando as unhas pelo peitoral definido do loiro. Ele tirou-lhe de vez a camisa e logo de seguida também o soutien estava no chão.

Ela gemeu quando sentiu a língua quente e húmida lambendo um dos seus seios fazendo-a arrepiar-se e excitar-se ainda mais. A morena estava louca de prazer e aproveitando uma pequena distracção do loiro ela desceu da mesa ajoelhando-se à frente dele. Draco olhou-a confuso quando ela começou a desapertar-lhe as calças mas percebendo o que ela iria fazer sorriu de lado e encostou-se à mesa.

Hermione puxou as calças dele para baixo e de seguida puxou também a cueca dele. O membro do loiro estava já completamente duro pela excitação e ela pegou-o com uma mão acariciando-o. Draco gemeu ao sentir os movimentos lentos da morena no seu membro e deixou escapar um gemido mais alto quando sentiu a língua quente e húmida dela no local mais sensível do seu corpo. Hermione colocou então o membro do loiro na boca, fazendo movimentos de vai e vem deixando Draco completamente louco pelo prazer. E tal como da outra vez, quando o loiro estava quase a chegar ao seu limite puxou Hermione para cima.

Draco beijou-a e sentou-a de novo na mesa. Ela mais uma vez abriu as pernas e desta vez foi o loiro quem se ajoelhou em frente a ela. Ele tirou-lhe a calcinha expondo a intimidade húmida da morena. Draco começou a massajar-lhe o clítoris devagar fazendo Hermione gemer e agarrar os cabelos loiros dele, o que o fez sorrir. Ele começou a passar a língua bem devagar por toda a intimidade dela, deixando-a ainda mais excitada. Hermione estava a adorar tudo aquilo, parecia estar a ser até melhor que da primeira vez. Ela sentiu-o colocar um dedo dentro da sua vagina fazendo movimentos ora rápidos ora lentos e isso estava-a a deixar louca. Ela em alguns minutos atingia o orgasmo com um gemido alto.

Draco já não aguentava mais, tinha de estar dentro dela, necessitava daquilo urgentemente. E com um movimento rápido ele colocou inteiramente o seu membro dentro da intimidade húmida e quente de Hermione. Ambos gemeram ao sentirem-se mais uma vez unidos. Ele começou com movimentos lentos e ela enlaçou as pernas na cintura dele puxando-o mais para si.

- Mais rápido. – Sussurrou ela no meio dos gemidos.

Ele sorriu ao ouvi-la dizer aquilo e ele obedeceu-lhe aumentando o ritmo. Minutos depois ela atingia o segundo orgasmo, gemendo alto e arranhando o peito do loiro. Não demorou muito para que Draco atingisse também o seu limite deixando-se cair em cima da morena que o abraçou com carinho. Ficaram em silêncio durante alguns segundos tentando normalizar a respiração.

- Ainda continuo furioso contigo. – Repetiu ele em voz baixa fazendo Hermione sorrir.


	13. Chapter 13

**Diário de Hermione**

- Pensei que vocês iam ficar o resto do dia aí dentro. – Disse Ron encostado à parede em frente à porta.

Hermione assustou-se, não esperava ver o ruivo ali à espera dela. A única coisa que ela pensou ao vê-lo ali era se ele teria ouvido alguma coisa, seria horrível se ele soubesse do que se estava a passar daquela forma.

- Desculpa Ron, mas estávamos a conversar. – Disse Hermione olhando para Ginny ao seu lado.

- É, conversa de mulheres no wc. – Disse Ginny sorrindo. – Bem, eu vou ter com o Harry.

Ginny saiu deixando o casal para trás e Hermione percebeu que estava na hora de ter uma conversa séria com o namorado.

- Vem comigo Ron, preciso falar contigo.

Hermione segurou a mão do ruivo e eles caminharam pelo corredor deserto até encontrarem uma sala que ninguém usasse. Enquanto isso, Hermione ia pensando na conversa que tinha tido minutos atrás com Ginny, tentando ver a melhor maneira de começar aquela conversa com o namorado.

* Flashback *

Hermione e Ginny estavam no wc vazio, àquela hora todos deveriam estar a almoçar. A ruiva olhava Hermione com um olhar sério à espera que esta começasse a explicar a razão daquela súbita conversa.

- Eu traí o Ron. – Disse Hermione ao fim de alguns minutos sem olhar para a amiga, mantendo o olhar no chão.

Ginny abriu a boca com o choque da notícia. Nunca teria esperado aquela frase saída da boca da amiga, não de Hermione que era tão certinha em tudo. O silêncio apoderou-se novamente daquele lugar. Nem Hermione nem Ginny sabiam o que dizer uma à outra.

- Com quem? – Perguntou Ginny quebrando aquele silêncio constrangedor.

- Malfoy. – Sussurrou a morena mantendo o olhar no chão e com pequenas lágrimas a saírem dos seus olhos.

A ruiva tentava manter-se calma mas aquela nova informação fora demais para ela.

- Mas vocês odeiam-se, sempre se odiaram. Como é que isso aconteceu? – Perguntou Ginny confusa.

Hermione finalmente teve coragem para encarar a amiga e no meio dos pequenos soluções devido ao choro contou tudo o que tinha acontecido desde o início daquele novo ano escolar. Ginny ouvia tudo sem interromper a morena, sabia que se o fizesse ela perderia a coragem que tinha criado para lhe poder contar tudo aquilo.

- Hermione, agora só tens uma coisa a fazer. – Disse Ginny depois de a morena ter contado toda a história. – Tens de contar ao Ron mas por favor não lhe digas com quem foi. Por mais que ele pergunte, por favor mente.

A morena olhou espantada para a amiga. Ginny estava à espera que ela mentisse?

- Porquê? – Perguntou ela não escondendo a confusão que sentia.

- Hermione pensa um pouco. O que achas que o Ron faria se soubesse que o traíste com o seu pior inimigo dentro de Hogwarts? Ele iria ficar duplamente furioso.

- Tens razão. – Respondeu a morena num fio de voz, nunca tinha parado para pensar nisso.

* Fim do Flashback *

O silêncio naquela sala era sufocante mas Hermione não conseguia falar nada, não até encontrar uma boa mentira para contar a Ron. Como é que ela iria mentir em relação aquilo? O que diria para que Ron não ficasse ainda mais chateado com ela? A morena respirou fundo e olhou para o ruivo à sua frente, não o olhou nos olhos, nunca mais o iria olhar nos olhos, não depois de tudo o que ela tinha feito.

- Ron… - Hermione parou respirando fundo mais uma vez, precisa da maior coragem que conseguisse arranjar agora. – Nós não podemos ficar mais juntos.

O ruivo, apanhado de surpresa, ficou apenas a olha-la por algum tempo. Talvez à espera de que ela se começasse a rir e dissesse que estava a brincar. Mas isso não aconteceu, Hermione não riu, pelo contrário, ela chorava.

- Porquê? – Perguntou ele num sussurro.

Hermione limpou as lágrimas que lhe escorriam pelo rosto e mais uma vez respirou fundo.

- Porque durante as férias, quando fui a casa dos meus pais naquele fim-de-semana antes de virmos para Hogwarts, eu trai-te Ron. – Ela mentia, não sabia como tinha conseguido mentir daquela forma, parecia até que dizia a verdade e isso deixava-a ainda mais destroçada. – E por isso eu quero terminar. Não é justo eu estar contigo depois do que fiz.

- Não acredito nisso. – Gritou Ron agarrando a morena pelos ombros. – Diz-me que estás a mentir.

- Não estou a mentir. – Disse ela num sussurro.

Ele então largou-a e afastou-se um pouco em direcção à porta. Ficaram de costas um para o outro durante alguns minutos. Ela chorava novamente, não conseguia suportar a dor de ter magoado Ron. Ele tentava acalmar-se, tentava pensar no que iria dizer ou fazer.

- Nunca mais te aproximes de mim. Nunca mais fales comigo. – Disse ele sem sequer olhar para trás e saindo em seguida pelo porta deixando para trás uma Hermione devastada.

«»«»«»«»«»

_Querido diário,_

_Nunca pensei vir a dizer isto mas eu realmente odeio-me. Como é que eu tive coragem de trair o Ron e mesmo quando lhe quero contar o que fiz, minto? Eu sou a pior pessoa do mundo!_

_E o pior de tudo é que eu só me odeio a mim, não odeio aquele fuinha oxigenado do Malfoy. Raios… Eu deveria odiá-lo. Se não fosse ele existir eu nunca teria traído o Ron e agora não me sentiria péssima._

_Eu sinceramente não sei o que se passa comigo porque quando estou com o Malfoy é como se nada mais no mundo existisse além de nós dois, além dos beijos dele, dos toques dele… Tudo nele me faz esquecer do mundo, me faz esquecer o quanto eu o odiava. Sim, odiava, porque por mais estranho que posso parecer eu não o odeio mais, não consigo odiá-lo mais. Eu simplesmente já não sei o que sinto por ele._

_Depois de ter ficado aqui, sentada no chão gelado desta sala, durante o resto do dia, nem sequer saí para as aulas ou para almoçar e jantar, tomei uma decisão. Eu não quero mais ver o Malfoy, não quero mais ficar perto dele. Já chega disto, já chega de me sentir culpada depois de estar com ele, de me sentir péssima todas as vezes que me lembro do que eu permiti que acontecesse entre nós dois._

_Foi esta a decisão que eu tomei e é assim que eu quero que seja. Adeus diário! Adeus Malfoy! _

«»«»«»«»«»

Hermione fechou o diário e colocou-o no chão. Limpou o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas e levantou-se pegando de novo no diário e guardando o tinteiro e a pena na mochila. Tinha tomado uma decisão e iria pô-la em prática, mas antes precisava fazer uma última coisa.

Caminhou lentamente pelos corredores pouco movimentos, apenas alguns alunos que tinham terminado o jantar mais tarde se encontravam por ali. Seguiu o caminho até às masmorras, ela sabia que ele estaria por ali, era lá o seu local de monitoria. Não demorou muito até que o encontrasse, caminhando lentamente de costas para ela.

"Tu consegues, apenas faz o que vieste fazer e vai-te embora" pensou ela. Respirou fundo, ganhando coragem, impressionante como para uma Gryffindor ela tinha tanta falta de coragem ultimamente.

- Malfoy! – Gritou ela chamando a atenção do loiro que se encontrava um pouco mais à frente.

Ele virou-se na direcção da morena olhando-a com uma sobrancelha erguida. Hermione simplesmente lhe atirou o diário, que ele apanhou com facilidade, e virou-se para ir embora. Malfoy ficou a ver Hermione afastas-te e assim que a morena deixou o seu campo de visão ele olhou para o pequeno caderno nas suas mãos sem conseguir perceber o que tinha acontecido.


	14. Chapter 14

**Diário de Draco**

«Eu simplesmente já não sei o que sinto por ele.». «Adeus Malfoy!». Estas duas frases não saiam da sua cabeça. Passou toda a noite a ler e reler o pequeno caderno que Granger lhe tinha dado, ou melhor, atirado. Ainda não conseguia perceber exactamente o que tinha acontecido. Talvez ela simplesmente quisesse esquecer tudo o que tinha acontecido entre eles ou talvez ela não tivesse coragem para lhe dizer olhos nos olhos que não queria mais vê-lo. Fosse qual fosse a hipótese, nenhuma delas lhe agradava.

Draco não sabia porquê mas parecia já não conseguir viver sem ter Granger por perto. Saber que ela não queria mais vê-lo, que ela não queria nem sequer aproximar-se dele, doía de uma maneira que ele não sabia explicar. Ele estava acostumado a não ter sentimentos por ninguém e agora via-se na incerteza de todos aqueles sentimentos estranhos que pairavam na sua mente e no seu coração.

Aquela era a aula de História da Magia mais longa da sua vida. Ter Granger tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão longe era doloroso demais. Draco tinha vontade de levantar-se e gritar com ela. Talvez assim ela percebesse o quanto o estava a fazer sofrer.

«»«»«»«»«»

_Mas o que se passa na cabeça daquela maluca? Será que ela não percebe o que eu estou a passar? Tudo bem, ela está a sofrer por causa do idiota do Weasley mas mesmo assim isso não é motivo para me fazer sofrer a mim. Fazer-me sofrer? Raios… Eu estou a sofrer por causa dela e nem sequer sei exactamente porquê._

_E estou curioso… Qual terá sido a mentira que ela terá inventado ao Weasley? Se ele não veio atrás de mim é porque ela não lhe contou sobre nós dois. Porquê? Porque é que ela mentiu?_

_Nunca me senti tão confuso na minha vida. E tudo por causa de alguém que eu nunca me importei, que eu sempre gostei de irritar. Agora fico com um aperto no peito sempre que a vejo chorar, sempre que vejo o olhar triste dela._

_Como eu gostava de conseguir percebe-la._

«»«»«»«»«»

Já se tinham passado cinco longos dias desde a última vez que estiveram juntos. Draco nunca mais conseguiu chegar perto da morena, sempre que ele se tentava aproximar ela fugia, por vezes quase corria para longe dele. O loiro começava a não saber mais o que fazer, cada vez mais sentia a falta da Granger e isso deixava-o bastante irritado.

- Draquinho, vamos andar um pouco, eu queria ver as montras. – Dizia Pansy agarrando o braço de Draco e tentando puxa-lo.

- Eu já disse que não quero sair daqui Pansy. – Disse o loiro sem ao menos desviar o olhar da porta do Três Vassouras.

Pansy deu-se por vencida e decidiu sair sozinha, ela não suportava mais o mau humor do loiro. Draco permaneceu no mesmo lugar onde já se encontrava há mais de uma hora, sem desviar um segundo os olhos da porta, a esperança de ver Granger entrar naquele bar era a única coisa que o mantinha ali. E a sua persistência foi recompensada quando ele finalmente viu a morena entrar no bar acompanhada de Ginny Weasley.

Por um momento Draco teve vontade de se levantar e ir até elas mas permaneceu no lugar onde estava, não queria que a morena voltasse a fugiu dele, não naquele dia em que eles finalmente estavam tão perto já que a única mesa livre era precisamente a mesa ao seu lado.

As duas conversavam animadas e o loiro percebeu que falavam algo relacionado a uma festa. A sua curiosidade aumentou ainda mais ao perceber que a festa era para a Granger, ela festejaria o décimo sétimo aniversário no dia seguinte. Prestou ainda mais atenção para saber onde essa festa iria ser, não podia perder essa oportunidade, essa era uma excelente ocasião para poder aproximar-se da morena. Quando a Weasley falou da Sala das Necessidades, Draco não pode deixar de sorrir ao lembrar-se do momento que passou lá com a morena e também porque se a festa fosse lá seria muito mais fácil para ele poder entrar.

Draco ficou mais uns minutos ali sentado até que Granger concordou com a festa e elas acertaram as horas para que depois pudessem falar com as pessoas que iriam convidar. Depois de ter todas as informações que desejava levantou-se e caminhou até à porta do bar. Apenas quando ele se levantou é que as outras duas perceberam que ele tinha estado sentado perto delas.

O loiro percorreu calmamente as ruas de Hogsmeade enquanto olhava as montras. Nunca tinha comprado nada para uma rapariga antes, mas queria dar algo à morena, mesmo que ela depois deitasse fora, queria-lhe mostrar que ela não era apenas mais uma como talvez ela pensava, pois agora ele tinha a certeza de que sentia algo por ela que nunca tinha sentido por nenhuma outra.

A escolha do presente ideal foi difícil e tudo complicava mais ainda por ele não querer que ninguém o visse a comprar alguma coisa que não fosse para ele. Draco continuava a caminhar até que de repente algo numa montra o chamou à atenção. Ele não hesitou, aquele era sem dúvida o presente ideal para oferecer à morena. Ele entrou na loja olhando em todas as direcções, verificando se ninguém o via lá.

- Em que posso ajuda-lo meu jovem? – Perguntou a dona da velha loja.

- Eu queria aquilo que está ali na montra. – Disse apontando para a montra.

- Oh, muito bom gosto meu jovem. É para oferecer à sua namorada?

Draco não soube o que responder, ela não era sua namorada mas ele não se importaria se fosse.

- Mais ou menos. – Disse ele sem sequer olhar a mulher.

A dona da loja sorriu ao perceber a hesitação do loiro e foi até à montra buscar o presente para que pudesse embrulha-lo.

- Não é necessário embrulhar. Eu levo-o assim. – Disse o loiro esticando a mão.

- Claro. – Disse ela entregando-lhe o presente. - São cem galeões.

Draco olhou-a com uma sobrancelha erguida, aquilo não poderia ser tão caro, mas para sua sorte ele andava sempre com bastante dinheiro no bolso. Pagou à mulher e dirigiu-se à porta guardando o presente no bolso das calças. Teria de o esconder bem até ao dia seguinte.

«»«»«»«»«»

_Não consegui dormir nada esta noite. Pensei em todas as possibilidades que podem ocorrer quando eu entrar logo à noite na festa da Granger mas eu acho que me escapou a que realmente vai acontecer. Aquela Gryffindor é demasiado imprevisível, nunca sei o que ela fará numa qualquer situação._

_Logo vou também devolver-lhe o diário, afinal é dela não? E além disso eu já não o quero, acho que já sei de cor todas as frases que ela escreveu naquelas páginas. Estou realmente ansioso para estar perto dela. Eu sei que não poderei fazer tudo o que queria mas acho que dar-lhe um presente não tem mal nenhum certo?_

_Enfim… Depois logo se vê o que acontece. Só espero que ela não me atire com o presente à cara, isso sim iria doer (e não estou a falar em dor física porque aquilo provavelmente não magoa nada)._

_Já só faltam seis longas horas e depois finalmente é a hora da festa. Não falta muito… Ahhhh a quem é que eu quero enganar, para mim falta uma eternidade. É nestes momentos que um vira-tempo dava jeito, assim poderia simplesmente adiantar a hora. O pior é que depois existiriam dois Dracos… Ok, esta foi uma péssima ideia!_

«»«»«»«»«»

Draco estava sentando perto do lago, esperava que assim o tempo passasse mais depressa mas parecia que o tempo estava contra ele. Encolheu o caderno, a pena e o tinteiro e colocou-os no bolso das calças. Ajeitou-se melhor contra o tronco da árvore, fechando os olhos e apreciando a suave brisa que passava ali.

O loiro abriu os olhos lentamente, o céu já estava escuro e o frio da noite fê-lo tremer. Só então percebeu que tinha adormecido ali no jardim e que provavelmente já seriam horas de jantar. Apressou-se a levantar-se e caminhou a paços largos para dentro do castelo. Ao chegar ao hall de entrada viu que este estava pouco movimentado mas o barulho de vozes vindas do Salão Principal deu-lhe a confirmação de que realmente era hora do jantar.

Ele foi caminhando lentamente até ao seu lugar na mesa de Slytherin e quando se sentou olhou, quase como um hábito, para a mesa de Gryffindor à procura da morena. Lá estava ela na companhia de Ginny Weasley e longe de Ron Weasley e Harry Potter. Não que este último tivesse alguma coisa contra o termino do namoro dos amigos mas como o ruivo se recusava a sentar-se perto da morena ele ficava com o amigo enquanto a sua namorada ficava com a amiga. Tinha sido assim desde o dia quem que a Granger terminara o relacionamento com o Weasley.

O jantar correu tranquilamente e Draco apenas saiu do Salão Principal uns minutos depois da morena. Ele iria dali directamente para a Sala das Necessidades. O diário da Granger e o presente estavam ambos encolhidos e guardados no bolso das suas calças, por isso não havia necessidade de ir à sua sala comum. Quando ouviu o relógio da torre dar as nove horas da noite, Draco levantou-se e dirigiu-se calmamente até ao sétimo andar, ainda tinha meia hora até ao início da festa.

O coração do loiro batia acelerado e ele tinha a certeza que não era devido às inúmeras escadas que já tinha subido mas sim devido à sua aproximação da Sala das Necessidades e, consequente, à sua aproximação de Hermione Granger.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hermione's POV**

Aquele dia parecia estar a passar rápido demais. Estava ansiosa pela festa e ao mesmo tempo com medo de sermos todos apanhados e enviados para um castigo. Mas havia uma coisa que me deixava ainda mais nervosa, o estranho pressentimento que tinha e que não conseguia identificar. Não sabia se era bom ou mau e por isso estava inquieta desde que acordei naquela manhã de domingo.

O dia passou tranquilo, excepto quando várias pessoas vinham ao mesmo tempo para me desejar um feliz aniversário, afinal segundo a lei eu agora já era maior de idade tanto no mundo mágico como no mundo muggle. Mas entre todas as pessoas apenas senti falta de uma, Ron. Ele nem sequer se aproximou de mim, nunca mais o fez desde o dia em que eu lhe contei que o traí.

Sentia-me mal por isso mas ao mesmo tempo não me arrependo do que fiz. O Draco tem um efeito em mim que nenhum outro alguma vez teve. Eu e o Ron nunca avançamos mais com a nossa relação porque eu no fundo não estava preparada para isso mas com o Draco não consegui sequer pensar nisso, ele transmitia-me uma segurança inexplicável e por isso, mesmo agora, depois de o Ron não querer nem sequer se aproximar de mim, eu não me arrependo do que fiz, não me arrependo dos momentos que passei com o Draco e, principalmente, não me arrependo de ter sido com ele que perdi a minha virgindade.

Mesmo assim, eu não quero mais vê-lo, tenho medo. Eu sei que já o amo, não posso mais negar isso, nem de mim mesma, mas eu não consigo acreditar que ele possa sentir o mesmo, acho que tudo aquilo não passou de um simples desejo para ele. Não que para mim também não o fosse, mas com o passar dos dias eu percebi que todo aquele sofrimento que ele me causava era porque eu já sentia algo por ele e saber que ele me desprezava ou até mesmo odiava, doía imenso. Mas agora espero ter-me liberto dele e com tempo talvez consigo libertar também o meu coração.

- Hermione? – Ouvi Ginny a chamar despertando-me dos meus devaneios. – Está na hora da festa.

Ginny estava mais animada que eu, não que eu estivesse a detestar a ideia da festa, pelo contrário, mas aquele pressentimento estava a dar comigo em doida. Levantei-me da poltrona e segui com a ruiva para fora do Salão Comum. Tinha ficado combinado todos irem ter à Sala das Necessidades e mais tarde a Ginny iria comigo para lá.

Caminhamos em silêncio pelos corredores mal iluminados e quando já estávamos próximos da sala ouvi alguém chamar-me, alguém que fez o meu coração disparar apenas pelo som da sua voz. Virei-me para trás e lá estava o loiro com aqueles olhos acinzentados que me deixavam fora de mim. Ele foi-se aproximando e quando olhei para o meu lado à procura do apoio da minha melhor amiga vejo que ela me tinha deixado sozinha com Draco naquele corredor deserto e mal iluminado.

- Queria entregar-te isto. – Disse ele bastante perto de mim e esticando um pequeno saco de veludo negro na minha direcção. Eu peguei-o desconfiada. De seguida senti apenas os seus lábios frios tocarem gentilmente o meu rosto, num beijo demorado. – Feliz aniversário. – Sussurrou perto do meu ouvido fazendo-me arrepiar.

Depois virou costas e começou a caminhar, afastando-se cada vez mais, deixando-me com um milhão de pensamentos confusos na cabeça. Eu não sabia o que pensar, ele nunca tinha sido assim tão carinhoso comigo, nunca esperei esta atitude vinda dele. Alguns minutos depois fui finalmente para a minha festa e quando lá cheguei não pude deixar de sorrir e por momentos esqueci o que tinha momentos atrás.

A sala estava linda, pouco iluminada, mas mesmo assim era possível ver toda a imensa sala do lugar onde eu estava. Tinha vários puffs espalhados pelo chão e algumas poltronas e sofás encostados às paredes. Tudo estava em tons de vermelho e dourado. Mas o que mais me surpreendeu foi o pequeno bar numa das pontas da sala, teria de perguntar mais tarde à Ginny como é que ela tinha conseguido infiltrar aquelas bebidas dentro da escola sem que ninguém soubesse.

- Pensei que nunca mais voltavas. – Ouvi Ginny atrás de mim assustando-me. – Então como foi a conversa com ele?

Eu olhei-a e podia ver os seus olhinhos castanhos brilharem de curiosidade, eu não tinha hipótese, teria de lhe contar.

- Ele apenas me veio entregar um pequeno saco de veludo e desejar-me um feliz aniversário.

- E? – Disse ela com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

- E o quê Ginny?

- E mais? Tenho a certeza que não foi só isso. Vamos conta-me.

Eu suspirei rendida, ela sabia sempre quando eu lhe escondia algo. Olhei para os lados verificando que ninguém estava por perto e depois voltei a olhar a ruiva à minha frente.

- Ele deu-me um beijo no rosto e foi-se embora. Eu não tive hipótese nem de agradecer o presente.

Vi o sorriso de Ginny alargar-se ainda mais e isso para mim não era bom sinal, parecia até que ela gostava daquela situação. Ignorei-a e segui mais para dentro da sala, observando as outras pessoas. Estavam todos divertidos, dançavam e conversavam, e eu também não pude deixar de me divertir durante algum tempo. Muitos ainda me davam presentes e foi já depois de quase duas horas que eu decidi ver o que tinha dentro daquele pequeno saco de veludo negro que Draco me tinha dado.

Caminhei para uma das poltronas no canto mais afastado da sala e verificando que ninguém me tinha seguido até ali retirei o pequeno saco do bolso e com um simples feitiço voltei a coloca-lo do seu tamanho original. Abri-o e para meu espanto o que tinha lá dentro era um caderno, um caderno que eu suspeitava saber qual era. Abri-o para confirmar as minhas suspeitas e quando o fiz um envelope branco caiu ao chão. "Hermione", era o que dizia lá na caligrafia elegante do Draco. A curiosidade aumentou e eu abri o envelope retirando de lá uma carta.

_Hermione,_

_Antes de mais quero dizer-te que eu li o teu diário. Foi para isso que mo deste não foi? Não pude deixar de me rir da quantidade de insultos diferentes que tu usas lá para te referires a mim mas claro que prefiro quando me elogias, apesar de serem poucas vezes._

_Não vou dizer que sinto muito pelo teu namoro com o Weasley ter terminado, ambos sabemos que se eu dissesse isso estaria a mentir, mas também estaria a mentir se dissesse que fiquei feliz. Não, eu não estou feliz com isso. Não fiquei feliz porque mesmo assim tu não estás comigo, preferiste deixar-me também, e não estou feliz porque tu também não estás feliz. Eu sei o que estás a pensar, que a nossa "relação" era simplesmente sexo mas estás enganada. Pode ter começado assim, isso eu não posso negar, mas depois deixou de ser somente isso._

_Sinceramente eu não entendo muito bem o que sinto, apenas sei que não aguento mais estar longe de ti, que me sinto mal quando penso nos anos que te fiz sofrer sem sequer mereceres isso, sem sequer ter uma razão para isso._

_Perdoa-me Hermione, mas eu não consigo dizer-te tudo isto pessoalmente, para mim ainda é difícil expressar tudo aquilo que sinto, nem eu próprio consigo entender por completo o que sinto por ti. Apenas sei que não te quero mais magoar e é por isso que talvez seja melhor continuarmos afastados. Só de pensar nessa possibilidade o meu coração dói, mas eu não quero que percas os teus amigos por minha causa. Acho que foi por isso que mentiste ao Weasley não foi? Foi por isso que não lhe contaste que a pessoa com quem o traíste fui eu, para não perderes todos os teus amigos._

_Perdoa-me Hermione, por não poder ser a pessoa que tu sempre sonhaste, a pessoa que te irá fazer feliz para sempre. Eu provavelmente vou-te fazer sofrer ainda mais se continuarmos a nos encontrar e é por isso que mais uma vez eu acho que o melhor é continuar tudo como está agora, mesmo que agora pareça horrível, quem sabe daqui a algum tempo olhemos para trás e veremos que esta foi a melhor hipótese para os dois._

_Adeus Hermione. Adeus meu amor._

_P.S.: Espero que gostes do meu presente. É apenas algo para que possas recordar-me sempre._

Eu não conseguia mais segurar as lágrimas que escorriam agora pelo meu rosto. Olhei de novo para o interior do envelope e foi quando vi algo a brilhar lá dentro. Peguei na pequena corrente e quando a tirei do envelope os meus olhos arregalaram-se. Preso à corrente estava um pingente em forma de dragão com pequenas pedras azuis no lugar dos olhos. O meu coração acelerou e mais lágrimas saiam dos meus olhos. Aquele era sem dúvida o melhor presente do mundo mas ao mesmo tempo era o pior.

Naquele momento eu desejei mais do que nunca ter Draco comigo, desejei com todas as minhas forças que não fosse apenas aquele pingente a unir-nos, a ser a prova de algo maravilho que nós dois tivemos juntos.


	16. Chapter 16

**Diário de Draco**

_Eu ainda não sei se aquilo que fiz foi o melhor. Não sei se continuar afastado de Hermione é o melhor para os dois mas mesmo assim vou ter de continuar afastado dela. Ela deixou bem claro naquele diário que não me quer mais perto dela e é isso que eu tenciono fazer, mesmo que para isso tenha de sofrer, mesmo que para isso o meu peito doa e eu me sinta a cada dia pior._

_Nunca pensei que um dia me iria apaixonar, principalmente por alguém como Hermione, alguém que eu sempre considerei inferior, alguém que eu sempre disse odiar pelo seu sangue e pela companhia que ela tinha, mas apaixonei-me e eu sinceramente não me arrependo de nada do que aconteceu desde o início deste ano, não me arrependo do que sinto por ela._

_Sei que nós dois juntos nunca daremos certo, existem tantos entraves. Os amigos dela nunca me iriam aceitar, iriam fazer de tudo para nos afastar e eu prefiro afastar-me agora do que viver feliz ao lado dela e depois tudo se desmoronar. Prefiro viver com os meus sonhos do que vê-los mais tarde destruídos e vê-la novamente infeliz._

_Agora eu sei que a amo com todas as minhas forças e é por isso que eu prefiro vê-la ao longe, feliz e rodeada de amigos, do que tê-la perto de mim e vê-la infeliz pelos amigos a terem abandonado, porque eu sei que é isso que eles farão se descobrirem o que aconteceu entre mim e ela._

«»«»«»«»«»

Draco estava deitado na sua cama, colocou o caderno e a pena ao seu lado e virou-se de costas olhando para o tecto. Ele não sabia o que mais pensar, não sabia o que mais fazer mas achou que aquela era a melhor solução. Nenhum dos amigos dela iria aceitar aquele relacionamento, não depois de todo o mal que ele fez, não depois de tudo o que ele fez Hermione sofrer.

Já era bastante tarde quando Draco finalmente conseguiu adormecer. Na manhã seguinte acordou sem muita disposição para aulas, principalmente porque naquele dia teria aulas conjuntas com Gryffindor e isso significava encontrar Hermione e ele não sabia como ela iria reagir ao vê-lo depois do que tinha acontecido na noite anterior, ele nem sequer sabia o que ela tinha pensado depois de ter recebido o seu presente, mas no fundo esperava que ela tivesse gostado e que se lembrasse dele sempre que olhasse para aquele pingente. Levantou-se e foi tomar um banho antes de sair para o Salão Principal.

- Então Draco que andaste a fazer durante a noite? Estás com umas olheiras horríveis. – Disse Blaise quando Draco saiu para o Salão Comum de Slytherin.

- Apenas dormi mal. – Disse ele sem grande entusiasmo e continuou o seu caminho para fora do Salão deixando o outro Slytherin a olhar para ele desconfiado.

Draco caminhava em silêncio pelos corredores ainda com pouco movimento quando ao entrar no Salão Principal esbarra numa pessoa. Ele já ia começar a resmungar quando viu que a pessoa à sua frente era o motivo da sua distracção, o motivo da sua noite mal dormida.

- Desculpa. – Disse o loiro baixo sem sequer olhar Hermione nos olhos e seguindo rumo à mesa de Slytherin.

- O que foi aquilo? – Ouviu Potter perguntar.

- Não sei. Mas vamos embora. – Disse uma Weasley bastante aflita tentando tirar o namorado dali.

"Ela deve saber o que aconteceu entre mim e Hermione", pensou Draco já sentado à mesa com um prato de torradas à sua frente.

Naquele dia tudo aconteceu como nos dias anteriores. Hermione não o olhava e tentava ao máximo ficar longe dele, isso deixava o loiro cada vez mais angustiado. E assim seguiram os dias e as semanas. Já se tinha passado mais um mês e tudo continuava igual, excepto para Draco. Ele estava cada dia mais abatido, a cada dia que passava a falta de Hermione doía cada vez mais, ele já não sabia mais o que fazer para se controlar sempre que a via no corredor. A vontade de a ter de novo nos seus braços era cada vez maior.

Numa tarde de domingo particularmente fria Draco caminhava pelos corredores desertos e ouviu ao longe uma voz exaltada. A sua curiosidade venceu e ele caminhou em direcção à voz. Quando chegou a outro corredor viu que aquela voz era do Weasley. Ele discutia com Hermione e ele foi-se aproximando para conseguir perceber melhor o motivo da discussão.

- Eu li o teu diário. Tu traíste-me com o Malfoy e ainda tiveste a coragem de me mentir. Como é que tu foste capaz de te deitar com aquele nojento mesmo depois de tudo o que ele te fez passar? – Gritava Weasley. – Tu não passas de uma puta.

Hermione não conseguia falar, chorava descontroladamente. Draco não aguentou vê-la naquele estado, tinha de a defender. Não podia deixar a mulher que ele amava ser tratada daquela maneira por aquele que se dizia amigo dela há anos, por aquele que foi seu namorado.

- Não voltas a falar assim com ela. – Gritou Draco enquanto dava um soco no nariz do Weasley fazendo-o cair no chão.

O ruivo levantou-se e os dois começaram a distribuir socos e pontapés um ao outro enquanto Hermione gritava para que eles parassem, mas eles pareciam não ouvir. Ambos descontavam a raiva e o ódio que sentiam um no outro.

- Parem por… - Hermione não conseguiu terminar a frase e desmaiou.

Draco no momento em que se desviava de mais uma investida do ruivo viu Hermione cair ao chão e sem pensar duas vezes correu até ela, ajoelhando-se ao seu lado.

- Hermione. – Chamava o loiro abanando um pouco a morena. – Hermione por favor acorda.

- Afasta-te dela Malfoy. – Disse o ruivo tentando empurrar Draco para longe da morena.

Draco empurrou Weasley e pegou em Hermione ao colo correndo com ela para a enfermaria deixando para trás um ruivo furioso e ao mesmo tempo curioso com a atitude do loiro. Ao entrar na enfermaria gritou pela enfermeira que correu até eles quando viu Hermione desmaiada. Draco deitou a morena numa das camas e a enfermeira começou a examina-la. O loiro sentia-se cada vez mais nervoso sem saber o que se passava. Minutos depois Hermione abria os olhos.

- Como se sente Miss Granger? – Perguntou a enfermeira delicadamente.

- Enjoada. – Foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu dizer antes de se virar para o lado e vomitar.

- É normal no seu estado. – Disse a enfermeira docemente. – Todas as mulheres passam por isso quando estão grávidas.

Aquilo foi um choque, tanto para Draco como para Hermione. "Como assim grávida?", pensava o loiro.

- Grávida? – Disse Hermione baixinho e olhando para a barriga ainda lisa.

- Sim Miss Granger. Devo dizer que de quase dois meses. – Confirmava a enfermeira. – Nunca se sentiu enjoada antes?

Hermione parecia pensativa e segundos depois apenas abanava a cabeça confirmando as suspeitas da enfermeira. Draco olhava toda a cena como se aquilo não passasse de um sonho. Era impossível, mas pensando melhor na situação, das vezes que eles tinham feito amor nunca tinham usado qualquer protecção, nunca se tinham lembrado daquilo e agora estava ali a consequência dos seus actos.

- Eu vou ser pai? – Foi tudo o que Draco conseguiu dizer ainda em choque.


	17. Chapter 17

**Diário de Hermione**

Hermione continuava a olhar para a enfermeira como se esperasse vê-la rir e dizer "devia ver a sua cara Miss Granger, como é que a menina acredita num disparate destes?" mas não, nada disso aconteceu e Hermione só esperava que aquilo não passasse de um sonho.

"Como é possível que eu nunca tenha pensado que algo assim poderia acontecer? Como é que eu fui tão idiota?", era o que a morena não parava de pensar quando percebeu que tudo aquilo era real. Ela olhou mais uma vez para a barriga ainda lisa e depois procurou Draco com o olhar. Lá estava ele, de pé ao fundo da cama, com o olhar perdido em algum ponto atrás dela e murmurando algo que Hermione não conseguia perceber. Ela queria saber o que se passava pela cabeça do loiro naquele momento, provavelmente ele estaria em estado de choque com a notícia.

Hermione foi despertada dos seus pensamentos com a entrada barulhenta de Harry e Ginny. Eles corriam em direcção da amiga com olhares aflitos.

- Hermione, tu estás bem? – Pergunta Ginny assim que chega perto da cama da morena. – Encontramos o Ron no corredor e ele disse que tu estavas aqui. O que aconteceu?

Hermione apenas olha para os amigos que esperam uma resposta. "Como contar isto? Eles não vão aceitar. Eu vou perde-los.", pensa a morena com um olhar triste.

- Bem eu… - Ela pára e olha para o ventre. – Eu estou grávida.

Harry e Ginny arregalam os olhos com a notícia, eles esperavam qualquer coisa, menos aquela. Harry abre e fecha a boca várias vezes sem conseguir dizer nada enquanto Ginny percebe a presença estática de Draco.

- Malfoy? – Chama Ginny e só nesse momento Harry se apercebe que o loiro estava ali. Draco olha para a ruiva mas continua em silêncio. – O que estás a pensar fazer?

Harry olha para a namorada sem conseguir perceber nada, já o loiro desvia o olhar para Hermione.

- O que achas que irei fazer Weasley? Eu não vou abandonar a Hermione se é isso que estás a pensar.

Hermione olha para o loiro e uma lágrima escorre pela sua face. Ela não esperava aquela reacção dele, mesmo depois daquela carta ela nunca esperou que ele fosse assumir alguma coisa com ela.

- Alguém se importa de explicar o que se está a passar aqui? – Pergunta Harry olhando de uns para os outros sem perceber o que realmente se estava a passar.

- A Hermione está grávida Potter e o filho é meu. – Draco responde ainda olhando para a morena.

- Como é que isso aconteceu? – Grita Harry olhando furioso para Draco.

- Não queres realmente que te explique os pormenores pois não Potter? – Diz o loiro com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

"Ele parece já estar a superar o choque inicial", pensa Hermione sorrindo enquanto vê uma nova discussão entre os outros dois começar.

- Parem com isso. – Disse Ginny pondo-se à frente de Harry evitando que ele tentasse algo contra o loiro. – É melhor nós irmos Harry, eles precisam conversar.

A ruiva puxa o namorado pela mão e pisca o olho a Hermione passando-lhe um pouco de coragem. Quando eles saem Draco aproxima-se de Hermione sem falar nada. Ficam durante alguns minutos em silêncio, ambos sem saberem o que falar. Draco observa Hermione que não consegue encarar o loiro.

- Hey! – Disse o loiro segurando o queixo de Hermione e virando o rosto dela para ele de modo a poderem encarar-se. – Em que estás a pensar?

- Da última vez que quiseste saber isso não perguntaste. – Disse Hermione dando um meio sorriso.

- Mas desta vez eu prefiro que tu me digas.

- Eu… - Hermione pensa em como diria aquilo, nem ela mesma sabia o que exactamente estava a pensar. – Eu não sei bem. Estou confusa. Nunca esperei que isto fosse acontecer, eu nem sequer pensei nessa possibilidade.

- Entendo… - Disse o loiro sentando-se na cama ao lado de Hermione. – Eu também estou confuso, também nunca pensei que isto pudesse acontecer mas…

- Mas o quê? – Pergunta Hermione a medo.

- Mas… - Draco sorri e abraça Hermione que arregala os olhos com o choque. – Eu estou feliz.

Hermione sorri e empurra Draco, fazendo o loiro afastar-se um pouco de modo a poder olhar nos seus olhos. Hermione percebe que Draco tem um olhar diferente, um olhar que ela nunca viu nele. Ela pôde ver ternura e até amor nos olhos geralmente gelados do loiro. Ela pôde sentir a felicidade que emanava dele, felicidade que a contagiou e a fez esquecer por momentos o medo que sentiu após aquela notícia.

Draco aproxima-se mais de Hermione sem quebrar o contacto visual. A morena sente os lábios macios de Draco nos seus. Aquele era um beijo diferente de todos os que eles já tinham trocado. Naquele beijo Hermione sentiu toda a ternura de Draco por ela, naquele beijo Hermione sentiu que Draco a amava.

«»«»«»«»«»

_Querido diário,_

_Tu voltaste para mim e eu tenho tantas novidades para te contar. Sim eu sei, eu disse que nunca mais queria escrever aqui novamente mas eu estava enganada, eu preciso escrever aqui, preciso que daqui a muitos anos quando eu voltar a folhear as tuas páginas me possa recordar das tristezas mas principalmente da felicidade que eu sinto neste momento._

_Draco e eu estamos juntos e agora parece ser bastante sério mas deixa-me começar pelo início._

_Depois que eu escrevi aqui da última vez eu decidi entregar-te a Draco e ele leu-te. Não sei realmente porque fiz isso mas eu precisava de o fazer, precisava que ele soubesse como eu me sentia e não tinha maneira melhor do que essa, já que eu não conseguia expressão pessoalmente os meus sentimentos._

_Passaram-se dias desde esse e eu e Draco não falamos mais, até ao dia do meu aniversário. Ele veio ter comigo e entregou-te de novo a mim mas vinha também uma carta onde ele dizia tudo o que sentia e junto um pingente que a partir desse dia nunca mais o tirei._

_Não diário, nós não fizemos as pazes nesse dia. Passaram-se semanas, mais precisamente um mês depois desse dia e hoje no meio de uma discussão entre ele e Ron eu desmaiei. Momentos mais tarde eu recebi uma notícia que a início me deixou apavorada mas depois a felicidade tomou conta da minha alma e do meu coração. Dentro do meu ventre cresce um ser frágil, um bebé que me une ao homem que eu amo, um bebé que me une a Draco._

_No início pensei que ele iria reagir, mal mas não, ele ficou feliz e eu soube nesse momento que ele me ama. Ele nunca me disse isso por palavras mas eu sei que é verdade, eu sei que ele me ama e vai amar muito este bebé que cresce dentro de mim, vai ama-lo tanto como eu já amo._

_Mas nem tudo são boas notícias… Ron ficou ainda mais furioso comigo quando descobriu. Agora nem sequer me olha e eu sinto-me triste com isso, apesar de tudo o que aconteceu eu nunca quis magoar Ron, acima de tudo ele era meu amigo e agora já nem isso ele é, agora ele é como se fosse um simples desconhecido, alguém que partilha as aulas comigo mas que nem sequer me nota lá._

_Ginny ficou feliz com a ideia de eu estar grávida. Claro que a início ela ficou um pouco apreensiva pois eu e Draco ainda somos novos e nem sequer terminamos os estudos. Mas depois ela ficou radiante, não parou de falar em como deve ser maravilho ser mãe e ter um bebezinho indefeso para proteger. Já Harry não sei exactamente o que pensar. Ele não parece chateado, pelo menos não demonstra isso, mas também não toca no assunto. Eu só espero não perde-lo também._

_Agora é melhor eu dormir. Madame Pomfrey apenas me deixou sair da ala hospitalar porque eu prometi que viria directa para o dormitório e descansaria. Draco não gostou da ideia mas também consegui convence-lo. Acho que agora vou ter Draco sempre atrás de mim, como ele disse: "eu vou estar de olho em ti, não quero que faças nenhum disparate"._

_Até outro dia diário._


	18. Chapter 18

**Diário de Draco**

"_Eu vou ser pai", é o que a minha mente repete a cada minuto. Não vou dizer que no início gostei da ideia, eu fiquei em choque, ainda para mais sabendo da notícia assim tão de repente, mas agora só consigo sorrir ao lembrar-me disso._

_Hermione também parece feliz, é claro que também ficou em choque mas isso é normal, nenhum de nós esperava por isso. A Weasley parecia radiante quando foi buscar Hermione à enfermaria e o Potter, que foi com a ruiva, tinha uma expressão indecifrável, não consegui perceber o que ele achava da notícia, afinal ele mais do que ninguém foi apanhado de surpresa porque nem sequer sabia que eu e Hermione nos tínhamos envolvido._

_Mas agora que consigo pensar mais claramente no assunto vejo que nem tudo será um mar de rosas. Os meus pais vão odiar a ideia de terem um neto que não seja de sangue puro e eu sinceramente temo por Hermione e pelo meu filho._

"_Meu Filho", é tão bom dizer isso, é tão bom sentir que há um serzinho frágil que me une a Hermione. Eu não estou feliz apenas porque vou ter um filho, eu estou feliz porque esse filho também é da Hermione. Eu vou ter um filho com a mulher que eu um dia julguei odiar mas que agora eu sei que nunca senti isso por ela, agora eu sei que não poderia viver feliz sem tê-la perto de mim, sem sentir o seu amor._

_Amor… Aí está um sentimento que eu nunca pensei vir a sentir. Não poderia estar mais enganado. Eu amo Hermione. Amo o seu jeito mandão, amo o seu sorriso… Amo tudo nela. Eu nunca disse que a amo mas ela sabe, ela sente que eu a amo e eu não sei como é que não a amei antes._

«»«»«»«»«»

Draco fecha o seu caderno e sorri. Não conseguia parar de sorrir desde que tinha aceitado a sua nova condição de futuro pai. Mas ele tinha medo que a sua súbita felicidade fosse passageira. Tinha medo que os seus pais não aceitassem Hermione e a criança. Tinha medo que os amigos dela não aceitassem bem a notícia e ela ficasse triste com isso. Mas ele não a deixaria, nunca a iria abandonar, muito menos agora.

Ele escondeu o seu caderno, como fazia sempre, debaixo do colchão mas não sem antes o colocar sobre um feitiço. Virou-se de lado na cama tentando adormecer mas o sono não vinha, a sua felicidade tinha espantado o pouco sono que ele tinha. Draco deu várias voltas na cama até que encontrou uma posição confortável e finalmente conseguiu adormecer.

Na manhã seguinte o loiro acordou com os seus companheiros de quarto a andarem pelo quarto, já eram horas de se levantar e ir para as aulas. Draco levantou-se empolgado, queria ir ter com Hermione, saber como ela tinha passado a noite e, principalmente, saber como estava a situação dela com os amigos. Tomou um banho rápido assim que conseguiu entrar no wc e de seguida saiu para o Salão Principal. Quando lá chegou os seus olhos varreram a mesa dos Gryffindor e para felicidade do loiro lá estava Hermione. Draco foi-se aproximando da mesa e a sua felicidade só aumentou ao ver que Hermione ria juntamente com a Weasley e o Potter.

- Bom dia! – Disse o loiro quando já se encontrava atrás de Hermione.

A morena virou-se a sorrir para ele. Agora não havia mais motivos para esconder a relação de ambos, mais tarde ou mais cedo todos no castelo saberiam. Draco puxou Hermione gentilmente até ele e deu-lhe um beijo delicado nos lábios. Todos os que se encontravam no Salão olhavam a cena chocados, nunca esperariam ver aquilo. A Weasley sorria, sabia que a amiga estava feliz e sentia que Draco iria proteger Hermione de qualquer coisa, ela sabia que ele amava a morena. Potter ainda estava um pouco receoso com tudo aquilo mas ver que Draco tinha assumido o namoro com Hermione perante toda a escola deixou-o um pouco mais aliviado.

Draco e Hermione estavam felizes. Passavam todo o tempo que podiam juntos e muitas vezes Potter e a Weasley juntavam-se a eles. Draco já não tentava irritar os outros dois e eles por sua vez faziam o mesmo. Quem visse poderia até dizer que eles se tinham tornado amigos. Os dias foram passando e duas semanas depois a felicidade de Draco foi abalada, aquilo que ele mais temia aconteceu, Lucius já sabia da gravidez de Hermione e deixou bem claro na pequena carta que enviou a Draco que não gostou absolutamente nada daquela notícia.

_Draco,_

_Como foste capaz de engravidar uma sangue de lama e ainda para mais a amiguinha do Potter? Como é que tiveste coragem sequer para te envolveres com ela? Eu não quero essa criança a manchar o bom nome da família Malfoy. Não quero uma criança de sangue impuro na minha família._

_Draco, se tu não resolveres esse assunto podes ter a certeza que eu irei resolve-lo à minha maneira._

_Lucius_

O maior medo de Draco estava ali explicito naquelas poucas palavras do pai e agora ele teria de proteger Hermione e o filho contra aquelas ameaças.


	19. Chapter 19

**Diário de Hermione**

Hermione olhava para um Draco estático em frente a ela. Ele estava com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto, mas no seu olhar Hermione podia ver algo parecido com medo. Mas medo de quê? De quem seria aquela carta que ele recebera? E o que teria lá escrito para que Draco tivesse aquele olhar?

- Draco… - Disse ela enquanto lhe tocava no ombro fazendo-o olhar para ela. – O que se passa?

O loiro permaneceu em silêncio, não sabia o que falar. Respirou fundo e amarrotando a carta que recebera sorriu para Hermione e dando-lhe um beijo rápido nos lábios sussurrou um rápido "não foi nada" afastando-se para a mesa de Slytherin. Hermione ficou a olhar o namorado afastar-se sem entender o que tinha acontecido. Como assim não era nada?

- Ele está a esconder-me algo. – Pensou a morena voltando a sentar-se no seu lugar à mesa de Gryffindor.

Tanto Ginny quanto Harry tinham notado uma mudança drástica no humor de Draco, não que fossem amigos e se conhecessem muito bem, mas já tinham confraternizado tempo suficiente com ele para saber que aquela atitude não era normal e que o loiro escondia alguma coisa, algo que muito provavelmente estava relacionado com aquela carta. Ninguém mudava tão drasticamente de humor por nada.

«»«»«»«»«»

_Querido diário,_

_Draco está a esconder-me alguma coisa, eu sinto-o, tenho a certeza disso. Após ter recebido uma misteriosa carta esta manhã ele ficou muito estranho e não voltou a falar comigo o resto do dia, parecia sempre apressado para ir a algum lugar, inventava desculpas tão estranhas que eu tenho a certeza nem ele próprio acreditava nelas._

_Tenho e certeza que ele esteve todo o dia a evitar-me. Há algo estranho com ele e eu tenho medo que ele tenha decidido deixar-me. Tenho medo que ele já não me queira, nem a mim nem ao nosso filho._

_Ele não me pode fazer isso, não pode. Eu não aguentaria se ele me abandona-se neste momento, não aguentaria ter de enfrentar o mundo sozinha porque com certeza muitos serão contra esta gravidez. Eu preciso mais do que nunca de Draco ao meu lado._

«»«»«»«»«»

Hermione não conseguia escrever mais, as lágrimas agora escorriam livres pela sua face e pingavam sobre as folhas do seu diário borrando o que ela acabara de escrever. Sentia-se perdia e sem saber o que fazer. Ela sentia-se frustrada por não conseguir encontrar respostas para todas as suas dúvidas ali naquela biblioteca, naquele lugar onde sempre encontrou as respostas que precisava e agora nenhum daqueles livros empoeirados a poderia ajudar.

A biblioteca estava vazia àquela hora da noite e Hermione tinha ido lá para poder pensar, para tentar compreender o que estava a acontecer com Draco, para tentar encontrar as respostas que precisava, mas infelizmente apenas Draco as poderia dar. Ela estava tão distraída com os seus próprios pensamentos que não ouviu quando alguém se aproximou por trás dela, lendo o seu preciso diário.

- É isso que tu pensas? – Disse uma voz conhecida atrás dela, despertando-a dos seus devaneios e fazendo-a olhar para trás ainda com a face molhada das lágrimas que continuavam a cair dos seus olhos vermelhos pelo choro.

- Draco. – Disse ela num sussurro.

- Tu achas que eu te vou abandonar? – Disse o loiro sentando-se na cadeira ao lado de Hermione e passando as suas mãos pelo rosto da namorada secando-o das lágrimas. - Eu não vou fazer isso.

- Então porque fugiste de mim todo o dia?

Hermione olhava-o esperando uma resposta mas Draco desviou o olhar, ele não sabia como dizer aquilo mas ela merecia a verdade, ele não poderia esconder aquilo dela, afinal ela era a principal envolvida naquele enorme problema, ela e a criança que ela carregava no ventre.

- Eu precisava de pensar. - Ele respirou fundo e olhou nos olhos da morena. – A carta que recebi esta manhã era do meu pai. Não sei como mas ele descobriu sobre a tua gravidez e ameaçou-me. Disse que se eu não resolvesse o "problema" ele mesmo iria resolver.

Hermione olhou-o aterrorizada, ela sabia o que aquilo queria dizer, matar o seu filho ou até mesmo mata-la. Ela olhou Draco nos olhos esperando que ele continua-se. Se ele tinha estado todo o dia a pensar e nesse momento estava ali com ela é porque tinha encontrado uma solução. Draco parecendo entender o silêncio dela prosseguiu.

- Eu sinceramente pensei em me afastar. – Disse ele baixo fazendo os olhos de Hermione se arregalarem mas antes que ela dissesse alguma coisa ele continuou. – Mas eu percebi que isso não iria resolver o problema, iria apenas fazer-me sofrer e principalmente fazer-te sofrer. Então eu pensei em algo mas…

- Mas…? – Perguntou ela com receio.

- Vamos precisar da ajuda do Potter e da Weasley.

Hermione pôde ver o quanto custava a Draco depender de Harry e de uma Weasley para poder proteger o seu filho, mas ela sorriu, isso era uma grande prova de amor dele, superar o seu orgulho pelas pessoas que ama.

- Falamos com eles amanhã. Eu tenho a certeza que eles irão ajudar.

Draco sorriu para ela, um sorriso verdadeiro que apenas ela alguma vez vira. Ele abraçou-a com força e assim ficaram durante vários minutos até que ambos tiveram de ir para os seus próprios dormitórios.

Hermione não conseguiu adormecer facilmente. A carta de Lucius preocupava-a imenso e ela não tinha ideia de qual era o plano de Draco, teria de esperar até ao dia seguinte quando ele decidisse falar com ela, Harry e Ginny.

Ao lembrar-se dos dois amigos ela não pôde deixar de pensar em Ron, ele costumava ser seu amigo e agora praticamente não o via. Ele evitava todos os lugares onde ela estava. Durante as refeições e as aulas sentava-se o mais distante possível dela e no salão comum sempre que ela lá estava ele retirava-se para o seu quarto. Das poucas vezes em que olharam um para o outro Hermione pôde ver toda a magoa que ele sentia e ela sentia-se horrível com isso. Nunca quis que tudo terminasse assim, ela amou Ron, ele sempre fora seu amigo deste o primeiro ano e desde que ele tinha descoberto sobre a sua traição ele nunca mais lhe dirigira a palavra.

Quantas vezes Hermione se viu a caminhar em direcção ao ex-namorado até que percebia que eles não eram mais amigos, nem sequer uma amizade restara depois do que ela fizera. Ela estragara tudo. Uma lágrima solitária escorreu pela face da morena caindo na almofada macia. Com todos estes pensamentos na mente Hermione adormeceu.


	20. Chapter 20

**Diário de Draco**

Naquela manhã Draco acordou decidido. Depois que se separou de Hermione na noite anterior ele tinha ficado a pensar durante algumas horas, não poderia pedir ajuda a apenas duas pessoas. Ele sabia que o Potter e a Weasley o ajudariam, tratava-se da protecção da melhor amiga de ambos, mas apenas três pessoas não eram suficientes, não quando se tratava do seu pai.

Lucius era capaz de tudo para proteger o sangue puro da família Malfoy e Draco sabia que nem Narcisa poderia fazê-lo mudar de ideias, mas isso não queria dizer que ela também não pudesse ajudar. Com esse pensamento Draco vestiu o uniforme, pegou no seu saco com os livros e saiu em direcção à torre das corujas. Pelo caminho ele pensava como iria explicar aquela situação à mãe.

_Mãe,_

_Com certeza já deves saber das novidades, tenho a certeza que o pai te contou. Não sei como reagiste a elas mas peço-te para me dares uma oportunidade de me explicar. No próximo fim-de-semana vai haver o habitual passeio a Hogsmeade e eu gostaria muito que te encontrasses comigo lá._

_Peço-te apenas mais um favor… Não comentes isto com o pai._

_Draco_

Draco releu a carta antes de a entregar a uma qualquer coruja da escola, não podia usar a dele já que não queria que o pai desconfiasse de nada. Ele ficou a ver a coruja cinzenta voar até desaparecer no horizonte. A primeira parte do seu plano estava feita, faltavam apenas mais duas.

Desceu as escadas da torre decidido a pôr em prática a segunda parte do seu plano. Foi o mais rápido possível até à entrada do dormitório de Gryffindor e escondeu-se atrás de uma estátua, se Hermione passasse ali não o poderia ver, não por enquanto. Não foi Hermione quem ele viu a sair do quadro da Mulher Gorda mas sim a pessoa que ele esperava.

- Preciso falar contigo. – Disse Draco saindo de detrás da estátua.

Ronald Weasley olhou para trás e olhou-o desconfiado. Draco estava sério e olhava o ruivo esperando a sua resposta.

- O que é que tu queres Malfoy? Fala de uma vez.

- Não aqui. Não quero que ninguém nos veja a conversar, especialmente a Hermione.

À menção daquele nome Weasley apertou os punhos mas mesmo assim seguiu o loiro até uma sala deserta.

- Fala de uma vez Malfoy. – Disse Weasley virando para o loiro atrás de si.

Draco fechou a porta e ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, precisava de decidir se diria o que tinha a dizer de forma directa ou não. Mesmo que aquilo custa-se todo o seu orgulho, ele tinha de fazê-lo pelo bem de Hermione e do seu filho.

- Eu preciso da tua ajuda. – Disse Draco de uma só vez.

«»«»«»«»«»

_Gargalhadas… Foi tudo o que eu ouvi depois de pôr o meu orgulho de lado e ir falar com aquele idiota do Weasley. Ele nem sequer me deu uma resposta, nem um simples "não", nada, ele riu-se na minha cara e foi-se embora deixando-me ali com o orgulho ferido e uma placa de palhaço no meio da testa._

_Lição nº 1: nunca pedir ajuda ao ex-namorado da tua namorada. Nunca acaba bem!_

_Enfim… A segunda parte do meu plano foi pelo cano abaixo agora só me resta a terceira, falar com o Potter e a Weasley (espero que ela não faço como o idiota do irmão)._

«»«»«»«»«»

Draco tinha combinado com Hermione durante a aula de Transfiguração que o melhor era aproveitarem a hora antes do jantar que todos tinham livre para conversarem com o Potter e a Weasley e agora lá estava ele, encostado a uma árvore em frente ao lago à espera dos outros. Ele estava com o caderno fechado em cima das pernas estendidas e mantinha o olhar nas águas escuras do lago.

- Estamos aqui. – Disse Hermione sentando-se ao seu lado.

Ele olhou para ela e sorriu. Depois olhou para os outros dois e fez um simples aceno de cabeça. Todos já estavam sentados, Potter e Weasley de frente para os outros dois. Segundos depois, Draco resolveu quebrar o silêncio e dizer de uma vez qual era o plano dele.

- Não sei se a Hermione já vos contou sobre a carta que recebi esta manhã. – Disse ele olhando a morena e recebendo um simples aceno de confirmação. – Então, como vocês já sabem o meu pai ameaçou-me mas eu não irei ceder. Não desta vez. – Draco disse a última frase mais para si do que para os outros mas Potter, que estava em frente a ele ouviu, mas não comentou.

- Então qual é o teu plano? – Perguntou Potter bastante sério. Ele e a namorada tinham prometido fazer de tudo para proteger Hermione e o bebé.

Draco respirou fundo, olhou para Hermione que nesse momento entrelaçava os seus dedos com os dedos de Draco, talvez como uma forma de lhe dar coragem para falar com os outros dois, ela sabia o quanto aquilo estava a custar ao orgulho dele.

- Eu estive a pensar e antes de mais precisamos descobrir quem foi o idiota que contou ao meu pai sobre a gravidez da Hermione, até porque tirando os professores e nós os quatro…

- Cinco. O meu irmão também sabe lembraste? – Disse Ginny interrompendo Draco.

- Tinha-me esquecido desse… – Draco achou melhor não continuar com aquela frase. - Bem, não interessa. Como eu estava a dizer… Além dos professores, nós os quatro e o Weasley não deveria haver mais ninguém a saber sobre isso. Então eu acho que a primeira coisa que temos a fazer é encontrar quem nos denunciou.

- Concordo! – Disse Harry olhando directamente para Draco. – Mas enquanto isso temos de manter Hermione debaixo de olho.

- Sim! – Disse Draco com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

Não estava a ser assim tão difícil pedir ajuda a duas pessoas que ele supostamente odiava. Afinal, ele já tinha mudado, e muito, o seu comportamento com Hermione porque não mudar também o seu comportamento para com Harry e Ginny? Draco agora via que todas as pessoas a que foi ensinado a desprezar eram como ele, não importava o sangue, naquele momento todos estavam ali por uma mesma razão, proteger a pessoa que amavam, ainda que de maneiras diferentes, todos amavam Hermione.

Harry e Draco passaram mais alguns minutos a discutir o plano de protecção de Hermione e do bebé. Enquanto isso, as duas raparigas ficavam simplesmente a olha-los com sorrisos nos lábios. Era muito bom vê-los falar como se fossem velhos amigos e não simples conhecidos ou até mesmo antigos rivais, era bom vê-los unidos por uma causa. Parecia até que sempre tinham feito aquilo.

- E é isto. – Disse Draco passados vários minutos. – Concordam comigo?

- Sim. – Responderam os outros três ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu também concordo. – Disse alguém que naquele momento saltou de um dos troncos da árvore e fez os quatro jovens ficarem surpresos.


	21. Chapter 21

**Diário de Hermione**

Os três Gryffindor e o Slytherin olhavam para Blaise Zabini com surpresa. Ninguém esperava vê-lo ali, ninguém esperava que ele ao menos concordasse com alguma coisa que envolvesse Harry Potter, uma Weasley e principalmente Hermione Granger. Hermione já ia falar quando o "intruso" se adiantou.

- Não olhem para mim assim. Pensavas que eu não sabia de nada Draco? – Disse ele olhando para o loiro que com a surpresa não conseguiu sequer falar. – E digo-vos já que eu sei quem foi contar ao papá do Draquinho sobre o futuro neto. – Zabini piscou o olho a Draco, sabia que ele iria entender aquela indirecta.

- Não pode ser. Como é que ela sabia? – Perguntou Draco percebendo a quem o amigo se referia.

- Pansy estava na enfermaria no dia em que vocês souberam da novidade. – Ele falou isso olhando directamente para o ventre de Hermione. – E como todos vocês já devem ter percebido ela é louca pelo Draco e odeia a sangue… A Granger.

- Eu vou mata-la!

Foi tudo o que Draco disse antes de correr para dentro do castelo. Os outros ficaram alguns segundos a tentar processar a informação que Zabini acabara de dizer e só despertaram dos seus transes quando ouviram alguém gritar perto deles.

- Draco. – Gritou Zabini receando o que o amigo poderia fazer à colega de equipa.

Todos correram atrás do loiro mas ele era mais rápido e tinha alguns segundos de vantagem. Quando chegaram ao Salão Principal já era tarde de mais, Draco já tinha encontrado quem procurava.

- Como é que tu tiveste coragem de contar ao meu pai? – Gritava Draco enquanto segurava Parkinson com força pelo braço. – Tu tens sequer a noção do mal que causaste?

- Mas Draquinho a sangue de lama…

- Nunca mais voltes a chama-la assim, entendeste? – Gritou Draco furioso e apertando mais ainda o braço da Slytherin. – Porque ficas já avisada que se a voltas a insultar ou sequer tentares prejudica-la novamente eu não vou responder por mim. Ficas avisada Parkinson!

Draco empurrou-a e ela caiu ao chão chorando. Todos no salão, inclusive os professores, que naquele momento já se encontravam de pé caso fosse necessário intervir, olhavam aquela cena sem entender nada. O loiro virou costas, ignorando o choro da colega de equipa e olhou para Hermione. Ela encontrava-se na entrada do Salão Principal junto com os outros três e olhava aquela cena apavorada, ele podia ver isso no seu olhar.

- Hermione. – Disse Draco gentilmente quando chegou perto dela, tentando tocar-lhe a face.

- Não me toques. – Disse ela virando o rosto, agora molhado pelas lágrimas.

Draco olhou-a confuso mas antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa ela correu para longe dele, deixando todos para trás sem entenderem o que tinha acontecido. Nenhum deles reparou, mas ao longe, na mesa de Gryffindor, alguém observava aquela tudo aquilo com especial atenção.

«»«»«»«»«»

_Querido diário,_

_Eu não sei o que aconteceu mas eu fiquei apavorada. Ver Draco tratar daquela forma a Parkinson assustou-me. Não que eu esteja a favor do que ela fez, claro que não, ela pôs em causa a vida do meu filho quando decidiu contar a Lucius Malfoy sobre a minha gravidez, mas ver Draco daquela forma assustou-me. Fez-me lembrar do antigo Draco Malfoy. Pior, a ameaça que ele lhe fez recordou-me o Draco Malfoy do sexto ano, quando ele foi capaz de usar pessoas inocentes, quase matando-as, para atingir os seus objectos. Oh, eu sei que ele foi obrigado a isso mas mesmo assim eu fiquei com medo dele._

_Eu não conseguia sequer olhar para ele ou deixar que ele me tocasse. O que é que eu faço agora? Eu não posso viver com medo dele, eu não posso viver com medo do pai do meu filho!_

«»«»«»«»«»

Hermione molhava mais uma vez as folhas do seu diário. As lágrimas saiam dos seus olhos sem que ela sequer tentasse impedi-las. Ela estava mais uma vez na biblioteca, sabia que seria o primeiro lugar onde a iriam procurar mas aquele era o único lugar daquele imenso castelo onde ela se sentia bem naqueles momentos.

A morena assustou-se quando se sentiu ser abraçada, mas ela sabia quem era, era impossível esquecer aquele cheiro. Hermione não fugiu desta vez e ficou ainda mais surpresa quando sentiu algo molhado no seu pescoço, Draco chorava e isso fê-la chorar mais ainda.

- Desculpa. – Sussurrou Draco abraçando-a com mais força.

Hermione levantou-se bruscamente e Draco já esperava que ela fugisse novamente dele, mas não foi isso que aconteceu. Ela simplesmente lhe deu um estalo e depois começou a chorar mais ainda, tapando a cara com as mãos.

- Seu… Idiota… - Ela dizia pausadamente devido ao choro e a sua voz abafada pelas mãos. – Tu assustaste-me!

Draco puxou-a para si e abraçou-a. Sabia que tinha agido errado, mas ele estava furioso, não tinha conseguido controlar-se. Hermione deixou-se novamente ser abraçada por ele. Draco sentou-se na cadeira que ela antes estava e sentou-a no seu colo, sem nunca deixar de abraça-la. Hermione aninhou-se no seu peito e ambos permaneceram em silêncio, um silêncio que para eles dizia mais do que mil palavras, um silêncio que para ela significava muito mais do que mil palavras de perdão que ele pudesse dizer.

«»«»«»«»«»

_Querido diário,_

_É uma da manhã e eu cheguei agora ao meu quarto. Ainda sinto um pouco de medo sempre que me lembro do olhar de Draco e das ameaças a Parkinson mas agora está tudo bem, ou pelo menos assim espero._

_Draco não disse mais nada depois que eu lhe bati, apenas ficamos lá em silêncio durante horas. Por vezes sentia uma lágrima de Draco cair sobre o meu cabelo, eu sei que ele está arrependido do que fez e eu tenho a certeza que ele se sentiu muito mal quando eu me afastei dele no Salão e aquilo foi a sua maneira de me pedir desculpas._

_A minha cabeça parece que vai explodir, eu acho que preciso de uma boa noite de sono, mas eu não acredito que consiga isso._

«»«»«»«»«»

Hermione fechou o diário e guardou-o como era costume debaixo do colchão. Ajeitou-se melhor debaixo dos cobertores e fechou os olhos. Demorou para que conseguisse adormecer, as imagens daquela cena no Salão Principal não saía dos seus pensamentos, mas quando finalmente conseguiu adormecer, teve uma das piores noites dos últimos meses. O olhar enraivecido de Draco agora não se dirigia a Parkinson mas a ela, causando-lhe medo, e a juntar a isso teve pesadelos horríveis sobre Lucius Malfoy e o seu bebé.

Ela acordou agitada várias vezes com lágrimas a escorrerem pela sua face. Na manhã seguinte quando o despertador tocou ela só tinha uma certeza. O pesadelo era real e estava apenas a começar.


	22. Chapter 22

**22 – Diário de Draco**

Draco caminhava calmamente pelos corredores escuros e frios de Hogwarts. Já se tinham passado três dias desde que ameaçara Pansy e parecia ter surtido o efeito esperado, apesar de ele ainda se sentir extremamente culpado por ter feito Hermione chorar mais uma vez. Ele tinha ficado destroçado quando a encontrou na biblioteca e viu no seu diário que ela tinha medo dele. Naquele momento ele odiou-se!

Perdido nos seus pensamentos não viu que estava a ser observado à algum tempo, soube apenas que não estava sozinho naquele corredor quando uma voz conhecida o chamou. Draco olhou para trás e não conseguiu esconder a surpresa por vê-lo ali.

– O que é que tu queres Weasley? – Disse Draco virando-se novamente de costas para ele. – Vieste rir-te de novo na minha cara?

– Isso seria uma excelente ideia Malfoy. – Disse o ruivo aproximando-se mais de Draco. – Mas não foi por isso que vim até aqui.

– Então para que foi? – Perguntou Draco agora encostado à parede de pedra fria e olhando em frente, para um dos quadros do outro lado do corredor.

Ron Weasley aproximou-se mais ainda de Draco e encostou-se ao lado dele. Ficaram alguns segundos em silêncio, cada um perdido nos seus pensamentos até que o ruivo decidiu falar.

– À alguns dias atrás foste pedir-me ajuda. – Começou ele a falar olhando na mesma direcção que Draco olhava. – Naquele momento eu ignorei-te mas não posso continuar a fazê-lo.

Draco olhou-o surpreso. Desde que Weasley tinha saído daquela sala a rir-se dele alguns dias atrás, Draco tinha perdido qualquer esperança em ter a sua ajuda. Claro que ele continuava com o orgulho ferido mas por Hermione ele faria qualquer coisa, até pedir ajuda ao "inimigo".

– O que queres dizer com isso? – Perguntou Draco ainda a olhar para ele.

– Não é óbvio? – Perguntou Weasley ainda sem olhar para Draco. – Eu estive a pensar e eu quero ajudar a Hermione. Ela foi minha amiga durante anos, eu amei-a, quer dizer, ainda amo mas se é a ti que ela ama e se é contigo que ela está feliz, então eu quero ajuda-la. Só tenho uma condição.

– Que condição? – Perguntou Draco com uma sobrancelha erguida, ele estava desconfiado.

– Não podes dizer nada à Hermione. – Disse o ruivo olhando directamente nos olhos cinzas de Draco e depois virou-lhe costas sem esperar uma resposta.

Draco ficou ali, no escuro, sem saber o que pensar. O Weasley iria ajudar? Mesmo depois de tudo o que aconteceu? Um pequeno sorriso formou-se na sua face.

– Hermione, tu tens os melhores amigos do mundo, sabias? – Falou ele para o corredor vazio.

Já no dormitório, Draco deitou-se na sua cama ainda de uniforme. O dia seguinte seria bastante complicado, mas saber que Weasley tinha mudado de ideias em relação a Hermione, deu-lhe esperanças. Narcisa Malfoy também poderia mudar de ideias, certo? Foi com todos estes pensamentos que Draco adormeceu naquela noite.

Na manhã seguinte Draco acordou antes dos seus colegas de quarto, ele estava bastante ansioso por causa do seu encontro com a mão naquele dia. Ele precisava de convencer Narcisa a ajudá-lo, tentar com que ela convencesse o marido de que aquela criança não era nenhuma ameaça à nobreza da família Malfoy. Mas Draco sabia que isso seria muito complicado, ele sabia que seria preciso argumentar bastante para convencer a mãe e mais ainda para convencer o pai, pois no que se referia à pureza do sangue, Lucius Malfoy era extremamente meticuloso.

Draco levantou-se e foi tomar um banho rápido antes que os seus colegas de quarto acordassem, ele precisava ver Hermione, precisava de convence-la a ir com ele falar com a sua mãe. Depois de vestir uma roupa simples mas ao mesmo tempo elegante, Draco pegou no seu velho caderno, na pena e no tinteiro e com um simples feitiço diminui o tamanho dos objectos colocando-os no bolso das calças escuras. Logo em seguida dirigiu-se para o hall de entrada, sentando-se nas escadas e esperando Hermione chegar.

«»«»«»«»«»

_Eu tenho de admitir, estou nervoso, muito nervoso. Acho que nunca me senti assim antes… Não, mentira… No sexto ano estava muito mais nervoso, mas não quero falar (ou escrever) sobre isso agora._

_Esta conversa com a minha mãe é muito importante e apesar de ontem ter ficado com um pouco mais de esperança, já que o Weasley aceitou ajudar na protecção da Hermione (eu continuo mesmo muito surpreendido com a mudança de opinião daquele probretanas, mas não posso deixar de admitir que no fundo, bem lá no fundo, fiquei feliz por ele o ter feito). Eu preciso convencer a minha mãe a ajudar-nos, ela precisa entender que eu realmente amo a Hermione e que estou muito feliz por ter um filho com ela._

_Tenho de pensar muito bem no que irei dizer-lhe._

«»«»«»«»«»

Quando o barulho de passos começaram a equar no castelo, Draco fechou o caderno e voltou a arrumar tudo como antes. Levantou-se e encostou-se a uma das paredes perto da porta do Salão Principal esperando por Hermione. Não demorou mais de dez minutos até a namorada aparecer no hall de entrada junto com os dois amigos, Harry e Ginny. Não muito atrás deles, Draco pôde ver o irmão de Ginny, tentando que os outros três não dessem pela sua presença.

Hermione aproximou-se de Draco sorrindo e assim que ficaram de frente um para o outro beijaram-se com ternura.

– Bom dia Draco. – Disse a morena após o beijo.

– Bom dia. – Respondeu Draco, sorrindo, mas logo depois ficou sério. – Preciso falar contigo.

– O que se passa? – Perguntou Hermione preocupada.

– Eu combinei encontrar-me com a minha mãe esta manhã em Hogsmeade e eu queria que fosses comigo.

Hermione, Harry e Ginny, que ainda se encontravam ali, olharam para Draco surpresos.

– Porque é que não nos falaste disso antes? – Perguntou Harry com uma sobrancelha erguida.

– Se eu o tivesse feito vocês iriam tentar impedir-me, não era? – Perguntou Draco olhando nos olhos dos outros três.

– É claro que sim! Isso é de loucos! – Disse Ginny, olhando para Harry em busca de apoio.

– Não, não é de loucos. – Disse uma voz ao lado deles. Todos olharam para Zabini que não tinha sido notado até àquele momento. – É até uma jogada inteligente. Se souberem como convencer Narcisa Malfoy então talvez ela vos ajude convencendo o marido. Estou certo Draco?

O loiro deu um pequeno sorriso ao amigo e simplesmente afirmou com a cabeça. Essa era a sua ideia desde o início, usar Narcisa como intermediária entre ele e Lucius. Era a sua única hipótese.

– Está bem! Eu vou contigo. – Disse Hermione olhando directamente para Draco. – Vamos falar com a tua mãe e fazê-la ver que ter um neto mestiço não é o fim do mundo.

Ginny e Harry continuavam um pouco apreensivos quanto à ideia de Hermione ficar demasiado perto de Narcisa Malfoy, mas depois pensando melhor, talvez aquilo desse certo. O que é que a matriarca da família Malfoy poderia fazer de mal no meio de tanta gente? Ela com certeza não se iria expor daquela forma, não iria fazer mal a uma mulher que esperava um filho do seu único herdeiro.

Já Hermione e Draco tinham a esperança de que aquilo poderia realmente dar certo. Especialmente Draco, ele conhecia a sua mãe e sabia que ela faria de tudo para ver o filho bem e feliz. E o que faria Draco mais feliz do que ter a mulher que ama e o seu filho a salvo? Era somente isso que ele tinha de fazer a mãe entender.


	23. Chapter 23

**23 – A Decisão de Narcisa**

Hermione estava apreensiva. Durante todo o caminho para Hogsmeade ela pensava nas muitas coisas que poderiam acontecer durante a conversa com Narcisa Malfoy. Enquanto caminhavam até ao Três Vassouras, Hermione sentiu Draco apertar-lhe a mão, ele também estava tenso. Hermione sabia que a mãe de Draco faria qualquer coisa por ele, Harry tinha-lhe contado como Narcisa havia mentido a Voldemort dizendo-lhe que Harry estava morto apenas para poder saber se o filho estava bem, mas Narcisa Malfoy enfrentaria o marido para proteger uma nascida muggle e uma criança mestiça? Essa pergunta rodava na sua cabeça.

A morena despertou dos seus pensamentos quando ouviu o pequeno sino da porta do Três Vassouras indicando que a porta tinha sido aberta. Hermione olhou para Draco e este olhava-a com um sorriso quase imperfectível nos lábios e depois olhou em volta procurando a mãe.

Hermione olhou na mesma direção que Draco olhava agora e viu-a sentada na mesa mais afastada do pub. O seu cabelo loiro preso num coque impecável, o vestido de seda azul-escuro elegante. Todo o seu aspeto lhe dava um ar imponente e Hermione sentiu-se ainda mais apreensiva. Draco puxou-a gentilmente até à mesa e ela deixou-se levar por ele, sabia que ao seu lado estaria segura.

- Bom dia mãe! – Disse Draco quando eles chegaram junto à mesa onde Narcisa se encontrava.

- Bom dia meu querido. – Disse Narcisa sorrindo amavelmente para o filho e depois desviou o olhar para Hermione, sem deixar de sorrir. – Bom dia Miss Granger.

- Bom… Bom dia Mrs Malfoy. – Gaguejou Hermione, forçando um pequeno sorriso.

Draco olhou para a mãe um pouco desconfiado com toda aquela simpatia. Narcisa voltou a olhar para o filho e uma pequena gargalhada escapou-lhe dos lábios.

- Ora Draco, não me olhes assim. Eu não vim aqui para vos fazer mal, eu vim para conversarmos. – Disse ela enquanto indicava duas cadeiras para que eles se sentassem. – Eu fiquei realmente muito surpresa quando o teu pai me contou sobre Miss Granger e no início concordei com o teu pai mas depois que recebi a tua carta a pedir para nos encontrarmos eu percebi que esta jovem é mesmo importante para ti. Estou certa Draco?

- Sim mãe. Eu amo a Hermione e eu não iria aguentar que algo de mal lhe acontecesse. – Draco falava olhando nos olhos da mãe e sentia o olhar de Hermione sobre si. Ele sabia que ela estava surpresa pelas suas palavras, afinal ele nunca tinha dito tão abertamente que a amava.

Narcisa permaneceu alguns segundos em silêncio olhando para os dois jovens e suspirando pegou nas mãos nos dois.

- Eu acredito em ti Draco. Eu posso ver o quanto vocês gostam um do outro mas, diz-me meu querido, como é que isso aconteceu?

Draco e Hermione olharam um para o outro e coraram, fazendo Narcisa rir, mas depois Draco contou resumidamente o que tinha acontecido entre eles os dois desde o início daquele ano. Narcisa escutava tudo sem dizer uma palavra, observando atentamente os dois jovens. Ela não tinha dúvidas de que aquele casal se amava e ela sabia que se algo de mal acontece com Hermione ou o bebé Draco ficaria arrasado e ela, como sua mãe, não podia permitir que isso acontecesse.

Era algo que ela tinha aprendido durante a última guerra contra Voldemort, a felicidade e o bem-estar do seu filho estava acima de qualquer coisa. Narcisa Malfoy já não acreditava na distinção de sangue, já não lhe importava os estatutos sociais ou a pureza do sangue da sua família, contando que o seu único filho estivesse bem e feliz. Ela enfrentaria qualquer pessoa, mesmo o seu marido, para manter Draco, Hermione e o bebé a salvo.

- Diz-me querido, tu queres que eu faça o teu pai mudar de ideias em relação a Hermione e o bebé não é verdade? – Perguntou Narcisa depois que Draco contou toda a sua história com Hermione. Draco olhou nos olhos da mãe e simplesmente afirmou com a cabeça. – Então é isso que farei! – Eu irei proteger-vos aos três, não têm que se preocupar.

Narcisa levantou-se e Draco e Hermione fizeram o mesmo. A mais velha aproximou-se deles e abraçou-os com carinho. Hermione ficou surpresa no início mas depois correspondeu ao abraço deixando pequenas lágrimas escorrerem pela sua face. Quando se afastaram Narcisa sorriu para Hermione e com gentileza limpou-lhe as lágrimas do rosto.

- Agora eu preciso ir embora. – Disse Narcisa olhando para Draco. – Querido, eu irei falar com o teu pai mas se mesmo assim ele insistir naquela idiotice eu irei fazer tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance para vos proteger.

Narcisa deu um abraço rápido a cada um e depois foi embora deixando os dois jovens para trás.

- Correu melhor que eu esperava. – Disse Draco minutos depois enquanto caminhavam novamente para o castelo.

- Sim, eu pensei que ela se iria opor. – Hermione disse olhando diretamente para o castelo. – Draco, tens a certeza que ela não nos estava a enganar?

Draco parou de repente fazendo Hermione parar também. Por momentos ela pensou que ele tivesse ficado chateado mas quando Draco falou a sua voz era calma.

- Eu tenho a certeza que ela falava a verdade. A minha nunca me mentiu. Se ela estivesse contra o nosso relacionamento e o nosso filho ela diria, não duvides disso.

Hermione simplesmente concordou com a cabeça e eles voltaram a caminhar calmamente até Hogwarts. Assim que chegaram aos portões do castelo foram cercados pelos amigos que falavam todos ao mesmo tempo querendo saber o que tinha acontecido.

- Eu sabia que a tia Narcisa iria ajudar. – Disse Blaise depois que Hermione e Draco contaram toda a conversa.

- Bem, eu tinha esperança que tudo corresse bem. – Disse Ginny abraçando Hermione que sorria para a ruiva.

Os cinco jovens ficaram mais algum tempo nos jardins do castelo a conversar. Hermione estava feliz por a conversa com Narcisa Malfoy ter corrido tão bem. Ela não se sentia assim tão feliz à algum tempo.

Ao longe, numa das janelas de Hogwarts uma cabeleira ruiva esvoaçava com a fraca brisa do vento. Ronald Weasley observava os amigos e antigos rivais conversarem animados nos jardins do castelo. Ele sabia que tinha tomado a decisão certa quando resolveu ajudar Hermione e Draco. Na sua cabeça agora estava claro que o que sempre sentiu por Hermione não era amor entre um homem e uma mulher, mas sim um amor fraternal, o amor entre dois melhores amigos, dois irmãos. E ele sabia que Hermione amava Draco e Draco amava-a também. Agora, Ronald Weasley seria o salvador daquele amor, um herói escondido.

3


End file.
